The Bad Friend
by Dance Dance Dance 1234
Summary: Glitch finally reunites with an old time friend, which he calls his "little bro". However, a little secret that he tells causes Glitch to misunderstand his little 'message'. It's up to his friends to hopefully hint Glitch in the right direction, and a better understanding for Glitch's feelings himself in general. NEW UPDATE!
1. Prologue

**After a long wait of a year or two, I'm back and I guess you can say I have improved on something's. You may or might recall on some stories or two that were left abandoned and cold on the shelf that were unfinished and, idk, but if you do recall any of them, tell me which would you like to see remade.**

 **On 2016, this story will come fully out with a chapter or two and I'm for sure to keeping this one in my hands FOR SURE!**

 _ **Teaser to Chapter One**_

"Glitch, how long more till I can stop holding this sign?" Mo asked

"When he gets here!" Glitch responded

"What's his name anyways?" Emilia asked

"Yeah, what is his name?" Bodie followed up on asking

"Jhet, are you happy now?" He sarcastically asked her

The two groups just sat and waited, a good long two hours, thank God it's in the afternoon. Glitch was in much anticipation to see a long lost friend he made since, well, when they were born!

You see, Glitch's mom is friends with Jhet's mom from Korea, and when they moved to the states together with their wedded husbands, a few years later, they had Glitch and Jhet on the same month, thankfully, not the same year, because that would be weird to have that promise in a relationship.

Glitch loved Jhet like a little brother, because he taught him lots of things, up until grade three, that's when Jhet had to move to a private-snobbish school in Canada.

After a few years later, now that Glitch is in high school, he can finally resume back into teaching his 'little bro' more things...depending on who snobbish he'll be. With much anticipation, Glitch was very excited to see his friend, since the last day of grade three with him.

"Ah, there you are baby?" A random man passing by the group said

"Jhet!?" Glitch exclaimed

"That's not Jhet! He ain't Korean, he's white!" Mo corrected Glitch

"Yeah, and additionally thirty years older with wrinkles." Bodie added on

"Bodie, how much times have I said to be respectful to others appearance? Mo, how much times have I said to use the word 'Caucasian'?" Emilia asked

"Lots of times!" Mo said with pride

A young Korean boy came behind the group and put his finger on his lips to Emilia, Mo and Bodie, as he snuck up to Glitch and the others were very happy to see a nice funny welcome!

"Ugh, where is he?" Glitch asked with much anticipation

"I dunno, maybe right behind you?" Jhet responded

"Thanks, but-" Glitch was cut-off by seeing who it was

"Ta-da!" Mo said

"AHHHH! OH MY BEJESUS! JHET!" Glitch screamed

"What's up my good friend!" Jhet happily greeted

"Oh! I'm fine! How about you? Are you hungry? Did you have a good flight? Did anything bad happen?"

"Haha, I'm doing splendid, I've already ate, Yes I did, and no nothing bad happen...OH! It's soooo good to see you again!"

"Yeah! Me too! After how many years? Seven? Eight?"

"I dunno, but it sure has been a long time! You've changed a lot and I like that little green streak on your hair!"

"Oh me too, I like that nice fohawk you have goin' on!"

"Sorry for interrupting, do you guys want some privacy?" Emilia asked

"Uh, sure!" Glitch answered

"Aight, we'll be at the food court here, catch us up once you guys are done with your convo." Mo said

"Okay, see you there!"

The three others went to the food court downstairs the airport and Gotich and Jhet left off on their conversation, and they were very content to finally see each other after so many years. Jhet, was fairly intelligent himself from the private school up in Canada, and he had fairly decent styling, baggy blue pants and random Guess T-Shirts and whatever sweater you can throw at him. He has nice pair of glasses and fairly moderate backpack he carries.

On the other side, Glitch had his crew style on with his large green suspenders. Jhet joked, "It seems like you really like Green, or like the letter G! Hahaha!"

"Nah, man it's all in the act and fresh swag of Glitch!" Glitch responded

"Still funny as usual!"

"Still adequate as usual!"

"Well, I guess you can add the thirty more pounds on being adequate!"

"So how's life?" Glitch asked

"Well, you'll find me quite interesting once I tell you everything and the truth since our little chat online...Hopefully you won't freak out." Jhet responded

 **In the true reveal of the first chapter, what do you think Jhet might tell Glitch of a true shocking secret he has never told anyone before? Do you think Glitch might freak out or play it cool? How might living with Glitch and Mo affect all three of their lives?**

 **Stick around next year for the entire chapter! Seriously, like what, three, two more days? But not legit on the new year day, but around the second week early! Until then, I bid a due!**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited

**So instead of waiting around, I literally couldn't wait for this to come out, so as an early New Years gift, I give you the first Chapter to 'The Bad Friend'! I'll guess you guys can wait for the Second Chapter in the New Years! So, until the second chapter, Happy New Years!**

 ** _Chapter One Reunited_**

"C'mon hurry up!" Glitch said

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mo responded

"You know, if his flight arrives here at 2:30, why are we even driving to the airport now at 11:20AM?!" Mo asked

"You know us Asians, we'll tend to be late at our own parties, but since my lil' friend is finally coming, I rather be early!" Glitch answered

"Couldn't we go after lunch?"

"You can buy lunch at the food court! Now get in and drive!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Mo got in the car and started to back up the drive way from their short apartment. Glitch was very happy and excited to finally see his friend for so long after many years.

"WAIT! STOP!" Glitch yelled

Just barley in the driveway, Bodie and Emilia just got out their appartments across from there's and rushed into the car. Emilia apologized, "My apologies, or should I say Bodie's apologize."

"What? _My apologies?_ I didn't take twelve hours to put my high heels on!" Bodie backlashes

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can fit into high heels just fine, but you'll break them if you stand up."

"OKAY! You guys, I'm driving!" Mo intervened

"JUST DRIVE!" Glitch yelled

Never in Dance Central history, has going to the airport have been so fun before. With the amount of dissing in the back sears of the car, Glitch was more anticipated to get their before his flight had landed and he got off. Mo on the other hand, yeah, not so fun, with trying to focus on the road, pushing pedals, steering and hearing lame white people disses, he could barley here the music coming out of the speakers from the car or even his own thoughts!

Emilia was having a _'professional'_ argument with Bodie, while Bodie himself is acting like some teenage boy who uses cheesy pick up lines from sitcom movies.

After so much in the car, it took a rough forty minutes just because Mo took the wrong turn and had to take the extra long way and going in circles for a few minutes. They were all tired, and hungry, so they decided

to go to the food court and finally have lunch, and were fully energized.

"Of course ya'll are eating something healthy." Mo said

"What? You're eating junk food, that causes cancer, and obesity, and gluten!" Emilia explained

"Yeah, but all you guys are having is a sandwich, some water, and a little salad." Glitch said

"Well you guys are having burgers, fries, soda, donuts and a slice of pizza!"

"Em, I like you as my partner, but sometimes, I wanna eat something my stomach can please and my taste buds can please, I don't want to end up anorexic!" Bodie commented

"Yeah, why do you think we eat so much food and then dance! To lose calories of course! I hate using pounds or lbs." Mo said

"Why do you hate using pounds or lbs?" Bodie asked

"What sounds satisfying to you, losing 1 pound in one month or losing 1,400 calories in one week?"

"A thousand...and four hundred...calories..."

"Exactly!"

While they continue to bicker on lunch, it was finally around 1PM and that's when they all went to the terminal end in where they sat around.

"I can't wait for your little cousin to come live with us Glitch!" Mo happily said

"Not my cousin," Glitch responded

"Little brother?"

"Sorta, try again."

"Little sister?"

"It's a he, not a she!"

"Little brother?"

"You just said that!

"Little cousin?"

"Oh my."

"Little friend, right? Am I right?" Bodie corrected

"Yup! He's my little friend!"

"So how long is he going to stay here?" Emilia asked

"Well, he's moving back here all alone for the first time, and he will finally get to be under Mo's custody!" Glitch explained

Bodie snickered at the word 'custody' and he kept looking at Mo and snickering. That's when he blurted out, "Custody!...Funny that you're in custody of his friend and Glitch!"

"Yeah, it's not fun being held custody of one lil' dude, but two? Oh, please, Imma be watching over them like crazy!" Mo said

"Why like crazy?" Glitch asked

"Well, you see Glitch, here in the USA, or should I say, all over the world, every country has something called, 'Child Services'. Now unless if you aren't under my custody, that means, I can't keep you and you don't live with me no longer, and depending on your new guardian, there could be a huge chance that-"

"Hi-Def might be over, meaning that Mo has to give up the rights to that team, or he has to audition people into Hi-Def." Emilia finished

Glitch was trying to wrap his mind around the whole custody thing, he was hoping that the process was easier, but it wasn't. It sounded all complicated all to him, like an algebra question.

"How do you know that?" Bodie asked Emilia

"It's in the hand-book!" She replied

The group looked at her with some shocked faces, and she questioned, "What? I'm a good girl, with a confident attitude!"

"Oh my! 1:55! Hold this sign up Mo!" Glitch excitedly said

The sign said in Korean, "Welcome Back Best Friend!" all written by Glitch in Hangul characters, which they all thought was pretty impressive!

"Dang Glitch! I didn't know you can write in Korean!" Mo said

"Not only write, I can speak it as well!" He responded

"Oo! Give us a sample of you speaking it!"

" _이 번역_!" He said

"Oo! Impressive!" Bodie said

"We'll hopefully my Korean gets better, I haven't practiced in awhile!"

An entire thirty minutes passed and at 2:42 PM, still nothing of his friends arrival.

"Glitch, how long more till I can stop holding this sign?" Mo asked

"When he gets here!" Glitch responded

"What's his name anyways?" Emilia asked

"Yeah, what is his name?" Bodie followed up on asking

"Jhet, are you happy now?" He sarcastically asked her

The two groups just sat and waited, a good long two hours, thank God it's in the afternoon. Glitch was in much anticipation to see a long lost friend he made since, well, when they were born!

You see, Glitch's mom is friends with Jhet's mom from Korea, and when they moved to the states together with their wedded husbands, a few years later, they had Glitch and Jhet on the same month, thankfully, not the same year, because that would be weird to have that promise in a relationship.

Glitch loved Jhet like a little brother, because he taught him lots of things, up until grade three, that's when Jhet had to move to a private-snobbish school in Canada.

After a few years later, now that Glitch is in high school, he can finally resume back into teaching his 'little bro' more things...depending on who snobbish he'll be. With much anticipation, Glitch was very excited to see his friend, since the last day of grade three with him.

"Ah, there you are my baby!" A random man passing by the group said

"Jhet!?" Glitch exclaimed

"That's not Jhet! He ain't Korean, he's white!" Mo corrected Glitch

"Yeah, and additionally thirty years older with wrinkles." Bodie added on

"B, how much times have I said to be respectful to others appearance? Mo, how much times have I said to use the word 'Caucasian'?" Emilia asked

"Lots of times!" Mo said with pride

A young Korean boy came behind the group and put his finger on his lips to Emilia, Mo and Bodie, as he snuck up to Glitch and the others were very happy to see a nice funny welcome!

"Ugh, where is he?" Glitch asked with much anticipation

"I dunno, maybe right behind you?" Jhet responded

"Thanks, but-" Glitch was cut-off by seeing who it was

"Ta-da!" Mo said

"AHHHH! OH MY BEJESUS! JHET!" Glitch screamed

"What's up my good friend!" Jhet happily greeted

"Oh! I'm fine! How about you? Are you hungry? Did you have a good flight? Did anything bad happen?"

"Haha, I'm doing splendid, I've already ate, Yes I did, and no nothing bad happen...OH! It's soooo good to see you again!"

"Yeah! Me too! After how many years? Seven? Eight?"

"I dunno, but it sure has been a long time! You've changed a lot and I like that little green streak on your hair!"

"Oh me too, I like that nice fohawk you have goin' on!"

"Sorry for interrupting, do you guys want some privacy?" Emilia asked

"Uh, sure!" Glitch answered

"Aight, we'll be at the food court here, catch us up once you guys are done with your convo." Mo said

"Okay, see you there!"

The three others went to the food court downstairs the airport and Gotich and Jhet left off on their conversation, and they were very content to finally see each other after so many years. Jhet, was fairly intelligent himself from the private school up in Canada, and he had fairly decent styling, baggy blue pants and random Guess T-Shirts and whatever sweater you can throw at him. He has nice pair of glasses and fairly moderate backpack he carries.

On the other side, Glitch had his crew style on with his large green suspenders. Jhet joked, "It seems like you really like Green, or like the letter G! Hahaha!"

"Nah, man it's all in the act and fresh swag of Glitch!" Glitch responded

"Still funny as usual!"

"Still adequate as usual!"

"Well, I guess you can add the thirty more pounds on being adequate!"

"So how's life?" Glitch asked

"Well, you'll find me quite interesting once I tell you everything and the truth since our little chat online...Hopefully you won't freak out." Jhet responded

"Whatever it is, I'll be cool with it!"

"Hopefully you will, after following you on so many social media accounts, I think I've _fallen_ -"

Glitch looked at his slightly confused at the fallen part.

"...with following of you of course! Uhh, where am I going to live?" He quickly asked

"You're going to be living with us!" Glitch explained

"Us?"

"Yeah! Oh-I mean, with me and Mo! For now, until you want to move out, or something changes your mind when you can legally obtain a house, or condo or apartment, like me and Mo!"

"Don't worry! Living with you and your friend Mo will be a blast! I just hope we can get back to where we left off since third grade! And since I'm in ninth grade, you can teach me a lot about high school when I'm going into tenth grade!"

"Oh right! I forgot! You guys start ninth grade as high school! Well here in *insert city near the Pacific Ocean like LA or Seattle, idk up to you* we start in tenth, well that's how our school system starts, i don't know about the others here in *insert city one more time, don't worry the city doesn't matter anymore in the later chapters!*"

"Thanks, and hopefully once again, we can start out being friends again!"

"I told you, we will! Now, lets go to the food court!"

"Why? I told you Im not hungry! Hehe!"

"No silly, I'm hungry again! And as well, my friends are there probably bickering about what's healthy and what's not."

"There going to help me get my other luggage right?"

"Yeah...that's totally what I've planned!"

And so there, Glitch helped him with his carry-on and up away they go...on the escalator of course! What you thought they went to heaven?

 **Anyways, I just had to post it, but until the next chapter, Happy New Years! what do you think Jhet might tell Glitch of a true shocking secret he has never told anyone before? Do you think Glitch might freak out or play it cool? How might living with Glitch and Mo affect all three of their lives?**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 2, in where I said the date for the first chapter was coming! Until then, Happy New Years once again and bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Circus

**So here is Chapter Two, now at first, I wanted Chapter One to come out, but I uploaded it since I couldn't hold the suspense for some, and for the fact that the way I see dance central fanfiction is kinda degrading and becoming less lively. So, here you go, the new chapter, like it or not!**

 _ **Chapter Two Welcome To The Circus**_ (Aka their home)

"Yo guys, this is Jhet! Well of course, y'all seen him a few minutes ago, but he's here!" Glitch introduced

"Hello!" Jhet greeted

The other three crew members smiled and waved and said, "Hi" to Jhet as he shook each ones hand.

"Wow, your quite the elegant man!" Emilia complimented

"Why thank you! Elegance class was one of the things I took in my school." Jhet said

"As long as you ain't snobby like Aubrey, than, I am glad I'm watching over you and Glitch! I must admit, I was pretty excited to actually meet a little friend like yours!" Mo said

"I absolutely think it will be a blast to actually live with my older friend or should I say my 'older bro' and live with... What's his name?!"

"Oh shoot! By the way! This is Mo! This Emilia and that is Bodie!" Glitch introduced, he simply forgot that he didn't quite introduced who is who, and their names themselves, he also has to introduce them to other crews and even to DCI, which he feels like a pain.

"Um Glitch?" Jhet questioned

"Yeah Jhet?" Glitch responded

"Shouldn't we get my luggage by now?"

"Oh yeah! His luggage, I surely will help you! You must have a lot of things by the way." Bodie assumed

"Why thank you...Bodie?"

"You got it right!"

The group went down the escalator and went to his luggage claim and he only brought two big silver suitcases and one box. They all questioned how that was able to be on the plane, but they were alright with it and Mo and Bodie kinda struggled with wheeling the luggage across to the parking lot. Emilia was having no problems lifting the box of supplies and Glitch and Jhet were having more of a fun conversation.

Mo settled the luggage and carry-on down in the trunk and they all climbed inside the car.

"WAIT! Bodie, you should sit in the front and Jhet you can sit in the middle and I'll sit beside you." Glitch offered

"Alright there, but don't kick my seat, it ain't good for-" Bodie was cut off by Mo which he yelled, "MY car and his back, which I careless about."

"Ha-ha, how funny." Bodie laughed sarcastically

They all got inside the car and moved along on to he road and finally after much to get to know each other, they finally arrived at DC Circle Park where the crew apartments were and a nice leisurely park all in the centre if the apartments.

"Well see ya guys! It was nice to get to know you Jhet!" Emilia farewelled

"You'll have tons of fun with Glitch and Mo! See you later at DCI!" Bodie said

They went to their apartments and Mo was still getting the luggages and box out of the car. Glitch just unlocked the door, while Jhet patiently waited for his luggage.

"Glitch help him out!" Mo suggested

"Oh right! Sorry." Glitch apologized

"No, no, it's fine! I got all under cont-alright help me!" He pleaded

"Here you go,"

He got the box and carry-on and got it up the mini steps and finally inside the house. Mo did the same and locked his car. Jhet was astonished to see the apartment, it was simple and casual but still very stylish and elegant. Glitch welcomed on him, "Here ya go! The new place were you'll be livin' in!"

"Very casual and yet very stylish and elegant! I like it so far!" He complimented

"Why thanks! Glitch cleaned up like cray-cray when he knew you be goin' to live here. But don't expect it to be like this, it's going to get pretty messy-ish once it's the first few days." Mo warned

"Ah it's fine, I'm used to things being messy-ish. Roommates weren't quite the best when it came to cleaning up! But I ain't bothered to clean up after myself, but since I am a guest, I will respect whatever you are giving me!"

"No man, it's cool! Make as much of a mess if you-Wait! Did you say ain't? Dang! Jhet be going ghetto!" Glitch hollered

"I still use slang, it's not like I didn't grew up with strict language rules, I grew up with people speaking like you while I was gone! They were so fun, I kinda miss them..."

Glitch looked very sympathetic on the outside, but inside, he was a bit jealous, I mean, he wanted to teach Jhet a lot of things, but he guessed that Jhet taught them by others, in which he kinda hoped that he would've teached him when they were younger.

Mo, on the other hand, looked at him and kinda felt bad for the little dude, he was getting reddish on the cheeks and actually looked very jealous. He thought that its better to have him here now rather than ten years later. He broke in the conversation and offered the two little asians, "Would you guys like some cookies? All I have is chocolate chip, which is Glitch's favourite!"

"Thanks Mo, but I have to unpack first before eating!" Jhet explained

"Nah, Mo, I'll help my little friend out first get settled in. Come on! I'll show you your room!" Glitch said

"Alright, be careful you too!"

"We know!"

Just as the two left with Jhet's luggage, the phone rang. Mo picked it up and answered with a simple, hello, and it turns out it was Emilia. She explained that the DCI event tonight was going to be casual, so Glitch and Mo would rather stay in their outfits for the day.

"Wait! Emilia, is Glitch's friend aloud in the DCI headquarters? Like in the third floor?" Mo asked

"I'm not sure, I think Lima and Rasa would be cool with it, but talk to them first before you bring him." Emilia answered

"Cool, what are we there for exactly?"

"You know, to have fun, it's just to chill, if it was something serious like an anniversary or a retro thing, we'd wear our retro fitted or DCI outfits. It's like a normal get together, but with us just only in the studio, and a few agents."

"So you're saying you don't know?"

"Yeah, but then again, no. She told me its just to be together since it has been awhile, which it hasn't!"

"Oh, alright, well see you guys soon."

"See ya!"

Mo dialled the DCI HQ just to talk about bringing in Jhet, he doesn't quite trust Jhet alone nor does he want anything bad happening to Jhet. After a short few seconds, a secretary picked up the phone asking, "Hello, this is DCI headquarters, unless if you are not Dr. Tan, then please press one to talk to an agent. Press two to ask us who we are. Press three to explain Dance Central. Press four to talk to either Lima or Rasa." Quickly, Mo pressed four in which he heard please wait on the phone.

"Hello? Lima, speaking." Lima answered

"Hey Lima this yo' boy Mo!" Mo responded

"Oh hey Mo, what brings you to talk to me?"

"Glitch's friend just moved in to town or should I say our apartment today. I was wondering if me and Glitch were able to bring him to the party tonight, he's a bit to young to stay here alone, especially during the night time."

"Sorry Mo, DCI rules, no strangers inside the building unless authorized."

"Oh please Lima!"

"Is there any one you can be able to contact or set up with a babysitter?"

"Excuse me, this boy is thirteen, fourteen? He's Glitch's friend, I think it would be bad enough to disappoint Glitch not being able to bring in on a friend. It's just one person!"

"Well, after Glitch tossing in his cookies into the time machine, what the heck! Why not? Alright he is aloud inside the building, however, he must never touch anything!"

"Not even the door handles?"

"You're not aloud to touch those either, unless if it is the bathroom!"

"Heh heh, well, it's nice to know you cool with Jhet being around!"

"What jet? Who's Jhet?"

"Glitch's friend, see you late Lima."

"Wait! His name is-"

Mo put the phone down and went upstairs to check on the two fellas. He opened the guest room, which now belonged to Jhet and he saw that they were both unpacking Jhet's things. So far his suitcases were emptied out all into the closet properly and the box was still yet to be inboxes to set his things.

"So you lovin' your new room Jhet?" Mo questioned

"Yes I do! It's very vibrant! I love the place!" Jhet responded

"Thank you! Say Glitch can I talk to you for a minute?" Mo asked

"Okay," Glitch answered, they both went out the room, "So what up?"

"Jhet is aloud to come to the DCI party tonight, but you must make sure that you hang with him at all times! You here me? I ain't filling custody papers just because your little friend ain't having fun."

"Don't worry Mo! Jeez, Jhet has always been my bestest friend and nothing more! I am totally with him twenty four seven. Plus, I even showed him the bathroom in your room and the bathroom me and Jhet share!"

"Smooth Glitch, so Emilia and Lima both said we can just be casual and just attend like this."

"Sweet! I'll tell Jhet!"

'Dang Glitch is one excited boy! I hope Jhet likes this place.' Mo thought and he went back down the stairs

•In Jhet's Room•

Jhet was opening his box and Glitch came in with exciting news. He rushed over and excitedly said, "So we're going to my friends party tonight, and you're coming! I need everyone to know you and to make sure you know DCI and Dance Central."

"Oh okay, what's Dance Central? And what is DCI?" Jhet asked

"You see I'm part of a group called Hi Def with Mo and we are just one of the few crews from Dance Central. It's a thing where we love to dance to our grooves and we are able to learn newer ones by the year, month, week or day! And DCI is a dance crime solving or making organization and solely belongs to Dance Central, you can kinda say they run us." Glitch responded

"Cool! So what time are we going?"

"We're going later, maybe at 5:30? Depending if Mo doesn't get us lost again."

"I HEARD THAT!" Mo muffle shouted at the room

"Hahaha, well it would be very nice to meet many of your friends! I'm pretty sure there will be a lot of nice people there!" Jhet said

"There is! Hopefully you'll like them, except that's someone you might wanna stay away from, but he lives a but far away in this city, so your safe." Glitch answered

"Thanks, so can you help me with this lamp?"

"Aww, a rocket ship lamp! I guess it needs Jhet fuel! Get it!"

"Hahahaha! You're still a jokester! Now help me unpack!"

"Alright, alright calm down."

 **And so there it is, a nice welcome greet in the house, but more is to come next! Will everything smoothly go well at the party in DCI? Will Jhet be able to tell his little dark secret to Glitch? Why do you think DCI is just holding this random party anyways? Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**

 **Chapter Three will probably be published next week when I'm on my exam break so until next time, bye bye! Have a good weekend!**


	4. Chapter 3: You're What?

**Hey guys, in the last Chapter, it wasn't as exiting, but then again, who's life isn't? I rather not rush a plot than make you think what had happen in between. So here is Chapter 3, and don't worry Chapter 4 will be slightly up after a chapter three maybe in a day or two, cause its pretty an elaborate plot. Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter Three You're What!?_**

5:23PM, Saturday

"Okay guys we're going now!" Mo yelled

The two young boys came running down the stairs and got their coats and put their shoes on. Jhet was very mixed, excited that he was going to be following his cousin to a party and nervous to meeting all of his friends in one night. Glitch was as nervous thinking that any bad impression of Jhet is going to affect how they treat him.

The three boys got in the car, and Jhet was sitting in the back with Glitch by his side, while Mo was alone driving the car. While getting there, Glitch and Jhet and Mo played iSpy, which didn't last long as Mo was already in the parking lot zone inside the DCI headquarters building.

"We're here!" Mo refreshingly said

"Wow, the parking lot is pretty!" Jhet admired

And yes, the parking lost was indeed pretty, the pavement was coloured black, enough that you'd be able to see your reflection. Everything was beaming in streams of different colours on the sidewalks, walls and division lines. So yes, the parking lot was pretty!

"Ah, yes, the first time I said that when it this place was finally completed!" Glitch said

The boys entered the entrance which was filled with glass and black walls with illuminating lights filling the void of darkness. The receptionists knew the boys and just to make sure Mo wanted to confirm that the other by was Jhet.

"This is Jhet, I am currently in custody of him and its a must to bring him unless accompanied by Glitch, his friend, or should I say, childhood friend." Mo explained

The receptionists simply nodded and pointed them to the DCI elevator, a big black stained glass that was in the centre of the busy crowd. The got in as soon as it opened and when it closed, Glitch tried to press the button to the third lower floor, until he was stopped by Jhet.

"Wait, didn't you back then use to press all the buttons?" Jhet asked

"Yeah, he still does that! So Imma press it!" Mo answered

"I like elevators, I get to troll as much as people on this floor and suckers for the 100th floor ain't gonna have a good time." Glitch explained

As soon as they got to the lower third floor they got out and Glitch slid his head and fingers inside the elevator before closing, jut mashing every button on their while Mo wasn't looking.

"Oo! You're a bad boy!" Jhet whispered

"Haha! Whatever!" Glitch playfully said

They got to the main quadrant which was the DCI room, when they opened the door using the card, they saw every crew there, and oddly enough, little numbers of workers.

"Finally! You guys showed up, we've been dying here since Lima had told us the party was planned for something!" Emilia greeted

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Mo sarcastically greeted

"Hey! You brought the little bud over!" Bodie exclaimed and then he calmed straight back down

"Yeah, under my roof, he ain't alone in the house, unless Glitch is there." Mo responded

"Okay you guys! Okay! So the amazing restaurant here in downtown did a splendid job of making the food here for tonight's party and buffet. Now, we are all going to fashionably walk in a single line around the room until everybody has food, crews firsts! Then everybody elise once the crews go their food!" Lima explained

Once she was done explaining Jhet sat down, he thought, crews first and that meant crews only. He knew he didn't want to get in trouble without asking permission, but then again, crews only. Glitch wondered why he was sitting and asked him, "Why you sittin'? Let's get some food!"

"You heard her, crew first. I'm not in a crew, so it's only you and Mo." Jhet responded

"Nah, you can come, plus your like family to me and you will be family to them as well! So come on!"

"Wait! What happens is the woman or man gets mad?"

"I'll just clear it up, plus Mo already talked to Lima!"

"Ok, but you're the one gonna get in trouble!"

So the crews and Jhet got their food and sat down on the couch, Angel noticed something different, from a far, Glitch was mingling with a boy near his age and a slight bit shorter. He wondered who he was, that's when he tapped Aubrey on her arm with a half eaten chicken leg.

"Eww, that's so gross! This is why we can never be a couple!" Aubrey exclaimed

"Chill out, I was just going to ask if you know who Glitch is talking to." Angel responded

Aubrey looked at Glitch, she saw another boy talking to him and also wondered who was that too. He tapped on Emilia's arm in which she was eating her fried rice.

"Whut? Im eeffing!" Emilia sorta said

"First of all, what? Second of all, never mind. Third of all, who's Glitch talking to?" Aubrey asked

Emilia swallowed down the food before speaking and proceeded to say, "That's Glitch's friend, Jhet, he is very polite and kind of like you if you were a less pushy and less conceited."

"Hey! Like Remy Ma said, 'I'm conceited for a reason'. And how come Glitch never introduced us his friend?"

"Well he just arrived today in the afternoon not to long ago."

"Makes sense."

"So who is he?" Angel asked Aubrey in which she clicked and looked at him with more of a 'You should be patient' look.

"Jhet, it's Glitch's friend, he just arrived from somewhere today." She explained

"Ohhhhhh, okay, thanks! That why you're the best!"

"Mmhm."

After the groups were done eating, Lima and Rasa sat everyone down to a more near space, so they could huddle up. The crews were all in the half circle couch except Glitch and Jhet who went behind the couch and just stood with the other workers.

"So we brought you guys here for a reason." Lima explained

"Which is what? I though you said this was a casual party to get together?" Emilia questioned

"Well we have important news!" Rasa said with excitement

"It better be not another mission, I'm tired of travelling." Lil T complained

"So before DCI was formed, me and Lima were dating," Rasa paused

"EW!" Everyone said

"Excuse me! How rude, anyway, we invited you guys here to pick roles." Lima continued

"For what? What's this even for?"

Rasa got a hat with folded paper inside of it, he held it out to each one of them. They opened it up and got way to confused at first.

"Maid of honour?" Taye read

"Best man?" Bodie read

"Bridesmaid?" Emilia read

"Flower girl!?" Lil T read

"Party director?" Aubrey read

"Party assistant?" Glitch read

"DJ?" McCoy read

"Designer?" Dare read

"Wedding planner!?" Mo and Angel read there's

"Wait you guys are getting married!?" Aubrey asked

"Yes we are!" Lima answered showing off her DCI wedding ring

People screamed with joy and excitement and they all had the urge to just be like dancing randomly.

"Anyways, you guys can continue to enjoy yourselves and mingle, were just going to be off calling our families." Rasa said

"Eek! I'm going to be a Bridesmaid!" Emilia cheerfully said

"Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! You guys haven't met my friend yet, Jhet!" Glitch said

"Hey there!" Taye greeted

"Why hello there!" Jhet greets back

"So tell us about yourself!" Aubrey demanded

"We'll I've been Glitch's friend since I was born and then I moved when I was in third grade, but it's cool to reunite with a friend I haven't met in so many years!"

"That's nice, so where you from?" Lil T asked

"I was born in the States, then moved to Canada and now Im back here!"

"Permanently?" Angel added on

"Yes, until any plans have ben changed..." Jhet said, he then mumbled to himself, "Hopefully not..."

"You're Korean like Glitch right?" Lil T asked in which Taye smacked her shoulder, in which you should never ask a persons nationality unless it was appropriate to.

"Why yes I am, and I've been all my life!"

"Do you dance?" Emilia asked

"Nope, not a dancer, but I'm proud that Glitch here is!"

"So what do you do on your free time? Do you like draw or what?" Aurey asked

"Well I like to crush on-I MEAN, draw and write and listen to music!"

Something wasn't quite right, Angel knew it. Apparently, ever since he met the entire others from Dance Central, he always had those hints to some little secret being hidden away. Everyone calls him "A True Angel" for keeping lost of secrets and for being called 'King of Secrets'.

"You guys stop asking him too much questions." Glitch said

"Yeah guys! Take it easy, he's new here! We should welcome him the Dance Central way!" Taye suggested

"The...Dance Central way?" Jhet questioned

"Basically we all hangout individually with one person throughout this week or these two weeks." Mo explained

"Sure why not!" Bodie agreed

"I agree, this way, we become more trustworthy of you and more friendly and get to know you even more!" Emilia also agreed

Everyone nodded there heads and Angel looked at Jhet suspiciously as he knew he was holding some type of secret, that Glitch might not know. Angel wanted to be very comfortable with Jhet right before hanging with him, he wanted that secret, but he didn't want to approach too harshly, or weirdly. Angel was a person who doesn't hold anticipation, when he wants a secret he wants it now!

"Okay guys, well, the wedding won't be for another few weeks, so don't worry about, but as the days go by and by think about our marriage!" Lima bragged

"Who's this guy?" Rasa asked pointing at Jhet

"My name is Jhet! I am Glitch's friend, and I will be living with both Mo and Glitch." Jhet introduced himself

"Oh, you're Jhet! Welcome to DCI! This is a crime and investigation on dancing and learning new things here. My name is Lima and this is my hubby, Rasa!" Lima introduced

"Congratulations! I'll be looking forward with hanging out with the crews."

"He's very sweet!" Rasa complimented

"Yeah, isn't he the best!" Glitch added on

Jhet blushed and the others kept doing what they were doing, some went back to get more food back at the tables. Jhet got up and went outside the whole party to go to the washroom. Just like a hospital, you follow the colour neon lights on the floor and right behind him was Angel sneaking up on him to talk to him.

"So, you're Jhet?" Angel asked

Jhet was startled and looked behind him and sighed in relief. He took a breather and spoke out, "Yes, I am Jhet."

"So, would you like to hang out with me tomorrow? And I can take you to play video games up in my house, course, you probably might spend time with Aubrey as well." Angel asked

"Sure!...okay bye now!" Jhet responded

"Wait! Just keep in mind I'm a very trustworthy person, I hold every secret but expose zero to anyone, unless if there was permission."

"That's nice to know! Say, I'm going to the washroom and spruce myself up. So pardon me, my apologies."

"No no, it's fine, I'll wait, I wanna make you as much as comfortable with you before we hang out. It's just something I need to do in order to know others better."

"That's fine, just wait out there if you wanna."

Jhet didn't have any guts to say that it was very compelling and very awkward, yet very relieving and sign of being clear. The secret he held was something very deep, if he told Glitch, he didn't want him to end up in anger, and even if it's something so accepting, the story was fatherly more darker than anything.

Jhet was done using the bathroom just splashing some water on his face and he came out the doors. Angel was standing there nonchalantly looking through his phone, when he finally looked up and put his phone away saying, "Oh, you're finally done!"

"Yes, I am!" Jhet said with pride

"So have you met any chicks yet or seen any of them that caught your interests?" Angel asked

"Not really." Jhet responded, he was dying to tell him it.

"Are you okay? You're kinda turning a bit red, too much red actually."

"Oh it's nothing! You know! Nothing! Yeah, nothing!"

"You sure, something bugging you? Something on your mind you wanna take out?"

"Promise you won't tell Glitch?"

"Sure, I told you I'm the most trusted one here, well besides Emilia."

"I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm gay an I like-NO!-LOVE Glitch!"

"Cool, but I don't see why you don't want Glitch to know? Im pretty sure he'll be okay with it."

"But that's not it, the story is just really deep..."

"You know, it's 10PM, let's head back. You can tell me tomorrow, unless if you're uncomfortable then, see you tomorrow."

"Thanks... I guess. I'll be looking forward with being around your presence."

They walked back to the room where everyone was partying and Aubrey immediately demanded, "You're back! Let's go!"

"Woah, woah, woah there! Why?" Angel asked

"You know, a diva must need her sleep you know, it's just all in the book."

"Who wrote that? You?" Emilia joked

"Ha, ha. How funny. You know what, Jhet will be perfectly in our arms tomorrow while you probably just be flopping your little 'ideas'." Aubrey laughed

"Excuse me princess. We met him first."

"It's not just that! It's about how you present yourself, am I not right Jhet?"

Jhet who was standing beside Glitch and Mo and told them to fight back with words, but going its his instinct he said, "I have to agree. Presentation is key when trying to be who you are. I mean, if you are having a surprise birthday party, would everyone wanna surprise you or you walk in and no surprises you until some actually notices you? Sorry, Emilia."

"Ugh, I hate smart people. This is why I am athletic." Emilia said

"Bye!" Aubrey yelled in a more impatient voice dragging Angel.

"Okay, Ciao!" Angel said

"Hopefully, Aubrey's arrogance isn't going to drive you insane." Taye said

"Don't worry, a lot of teachers are like her, but like five percent less arrogant. I am a positive person." Jhet responded

"It's getting pretty late, lets go Taniya!" Taye said

"But the summer break just begun, why can't I stay up earlier." Lil T rebuked

"Girl you better shut your mouth, we have to see mom and dad tomorrow."

"Fine."

Emilia, Bodie, Mo, Glotch and Jhet all left after everyone else left. While getting in their cars, Emilia hollered, "Have fun tomorrow! See you on Monday!"

"Bye!" Mo and Glitch simultaneously shouted back

"Thanks, see you guys!" Jhet shouted

As they drove home, Jhet felt mixed and he didn't know wether actually telling Angel was a good thing. It's good that he has someone he has trusted, but bad because he has only met him after a few minutes. Hopefully tomorrow, he'll be able to discuss this with him or even with Aubrey, depending if she's okay with the situation.

 **Next time on Chapter 4, Jhet will finally hang out with Angel and Aubrey. How will both react to his story of something he feels is bad? Will they actually do something fun with Jhet? That's it for now, see you next week for the new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Lush-ious 4 U

**Hey guys, so on Chapter three, Angel had a catch that Jhet has a little secret, now that it's tomorrow on their day, Jhet finally gets to hang out with Lush crew. P.s. their not hanging out individually anymore since Aubrey changed her mind leading to hanging out with crews instead.**

 ** _Chapter Four Lush-ious 4 U_**

It was 7:30AM, Jhet wakes up very early, and doesn't feel very tired, that's because he has a nice natural sugar meal everyday and has an odd type of therapy to have a deep sleep for even just a few hours. It's obvious that this was all because of his classes back in his school.

Lots of rustling went on in the kitchen which woke up Glitch from his summer vacation sleep, he went downstairs to see what is going on. His crusty eyes saw a figure in which he rubbed them one more time. He saw Jhet already dressed while Glitch was still in his sleeping gear, a pair if basketball shorts, socks, and a plain black t-shirt.

"You seem eager to hang with them today." Glitch said with his morning voice

"Well, like Aubrey and I said, present to impress." Jhet replied

"Aight' make sure you have your phone-wait? Do you even have a phone?"

"Yes, but my number is way to different here than it is back in Canada."

"Guess when it's me and Mo's turn we'll go shopping, but you'll be for sure hanging with us for life!"

"Hehehe, your voice is very cute when you wake up, I totally forgot about your morning voice."

"Why thanks, I forgot what your morning voice sounds like."

"Well, if you're lucky, you'll hear when your awake before me, which will never happen!"

"Hey! What happened to Mr. Nice Guy."

"Well, I'm a but hood-ish too!"

"Hahahaha, well, can't blame you!"

Glitch got a bowl from the cupboards and got cereal from the pantry. Jhet was all ready and that he was very anticipated to receive the call that Aubrey and Angel was ready to come pick him up. Glitch saw his eagerness and thought it was pretty cute, he forgot how much fun and cuteness they both were back then and felt nostalgia run through his body.

Suddenly, the home phone rang and a big clash from upstairs happened, they both thought it was probably Mo getting a wake up call from, well, the call. Glitch picked up the phone and answered with, "Hello?"

"Hey Glitch, this is Angel, tell Jhet were ready to pick him up in...say around three minutes, maybe five. Okay?" Angel said

"Yeah, sure I'll tell him."

"Sweet, okay. Goodbye."

"Bye." He hanged the phone up and told Jhet everything saying that Angel and Aubrey will be by the apartment in like a few minutes. Jhet was very excited and got his coat, he put it on and sat down on the couch. Mo ran down the stairs putting his pants on and asked, "W-What happened? Anything I missed?"

"No, but Lush called." Glitch answered

"Shoot! Do we have another dance craze to master again!?"

"No, they called that they're picking up Jhet."

"Ooo, well, have fun Jhet!"

"Thank you, I'm pretty sure I'll have tons of fun with "Lush" crew?" Jhet questioned

"Yes, they're called Lush crew, they're pretty cool, if Aubrey wasn't always on her period everyday." Glitch said

"GLITCH!? Language! And plus, that's really disgusting, for the fact I did I didn't have breakfast!" Mo warned

"Sorry! I was just makin' a joke!" Glitch teased

"Well, growing up with you could've been fun or perverted. Hahaha!" Jhet laughed

The door bell rang and Glitch went to see who it was. He opened the door to see Aubrey holding an umbrella with a blue and white rain coat up to her knees.

"Jhet, were here!" Aubrey greeted

"Alright!" Jhet said, he got his umbrella and an extra coat.

"Nice to meet you too Aubrey." Mo greeted sarcastically

"Same here." Glitch greeted

"Say, where are you and Angel taking Jhet?" Mo asked

"A walk a round the park, the café and back to our apartment, which is like right beside Emilia and Bodie's. Are you guys gonna be here all day?" She asked

"Well, maybe. I don't know, we might go grocery shopping."

"We are. We don't have any food that I like left!" Glitch interrupted

"Okay! I'm ready!" Jhet said

"See ya kid!" Mo waved

"Aight' see ya Jhet! Have fun too!" Glitch waved

"Bye guys!" Jhet waved

They close the door and Aubrey let him inside the car of the backseat, the radio was pumping loud but not too loud. Angel looked behind him and greeted him, "Hey Jhet! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking! How are you?" Jhet responded

"I'm fine! Hey, I told Aubrey your secret."

"YOU WHAT!?" Jhet screamed

Aubrey got in the car and put her seatbelt on. She heard Jhet and thought of the secret Angel told.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna rat out on you." Aubrey said

"But Angel, you swear you wouldn't tell!" Jhet whined

"I know, but I wanted you to know that trusting one adult is fine, but trusting two, helps me with what to solve and what to resolve." Angel explained

"As long as you don't tell anyone else."

"Keep in mind Jhet, they'll have to know eventually." Aubrey said

Jhet did think, 'Yeah, that's true.' but for now, he didn't want anyone to know.

"So what do you want in the café?" Aubrey asked

"Something to drink and eat." Jhet replied

"Hahaha, me too!" Angel agreed

"Do you want an Ice Capp and a doughnut?" Aubrey asked

"Sure!" Jhet replied

"Can I have the same?" Angel playfully asked

"Yeah, fine..." Aubrey responded

It was one of those rainy days that felt pretty and nice. Old 2000s music blasting through the car speakers, rain drops on the window, painted rain circle colours flashing in your eyes, and a nice sound that wasn't overly loud or quite from the wheels. Jhet had a feel good morning so far, same with Lush crew, they were feeling very happy and relaxed.

Angel slowed the car down and parked in a space near the cafe. Thankfully, they didn't need to bring their umbrellas, they were very close to the entrance doors covered by a nice black stained glass above the entrance, wether shade or protect people from rain or snow. Thankfully, the rain was pretty light, but it was a bit grey in the city today.

When they got out the car, they ran quickly to the café. Jhet was astound! The café was all painted glass or nice furnishing wood. It looked expensive, but it wasn't, it was simple and elegant, cool to relax too. The music was blasting not too loud but not too quiet. The room was luminescent and dim, but dim enough to see. Jhet though it was pretty cool. Angel of course looking at the starstruck boy, he laughed and playfully teased, "You like the café?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, yeah! Yeah I do!" Jhet responded

They sat down near the windows, to see the beautiful misty rain and colours of the city, of course, they were in downtown, but not too deep into the town. Angel and Aubrey both planned to walk around the city and the village park, something that's a famous wonder here. Aubrey returned back with the bags filled with doughnuts and other simple food like a muffin or a cookie. She also brought two large Ice Capps and a cold iced tea, literally iced but flavoured in ice tea, the ones you'd drink in summer.

"So Jhet, you wanna tell us the story you said?" Angel asked

Carefully he looked around, to check if anyone was too close that they'd simply eavesdrop. No one was in their reach, and the room was some what subtle to a volume of noise and chatting, so he told them.

"Okay, well, it was the start of grade three. I started feeling different about Glitch, kind of felt like I had a crush on him. I didn't think that it was correct because, I never felt love before, then again, lots of my friends were crushing on girls and a lot of my girl classmates were crushing on boys. Glitch was in grade four, so I didn't spend too much time with him during school except a few occasions at recess time." Jhet explained

Aubrey took a sip of her iced tea and asked, "So what was wrong with that?"

"Glitch said we were always like brothers, but I felt something waayy to different. If I told him I had a crush on him, he'd freak out or be grossed out and we'd never hang out together again."

"Why don't you tell Glitch now?" Angel asked

"Okay listen... Glitch is straight, of course he'll reject me. The real reason to why I left Glitch and grade three behind was because I wanted too. I kept lying for so many years to him that my mom sent me to a private school in Canada, even though I begged her to be sent to some random school in Canada because I loved Glitch and I still do. If I tell him this he'd knew he had been lied to all these years. He'll rampage on how much time we could had, and for the fact that he trusted some who had lied too since he was nine... I feel so bad now." Jhet began to cry

Angel and Aubrey couldn't help seeing the young teen to cry, at the same time they kinda saw a point of why he moved and why it was the wrong thing to do. Aubrey remembered from taking those lame health and mind classes and she remembered on dealing with positivity instead of pointing at them for saying your wrong.

"Glitch will have to know at some time. Don't freak out. Second of all, you don't-Hell! Even I don't know if Glitch is straight, but I don't care. We keep things to ourselves and pass it off as something believable. Honesty, is not a hostile move, it's a move of understanding." Aubrey said

Jhet wiped his tears and looked at her with a smile, Angel on the other hand was shocked. He didn't knew this side of Aubrey, which him admire her more for her move. He looked back at the teen and added to Aubrey's support.

"You know, my mom yells at me when she finds the truth out about a lie. She keeps on telling me this and it's so true. She yells at me because she loves me, yelling is a sign of being careful or disciplined and it's a sign of honesty. Keeping secrets, will make you die inside and that's something you don't want. We all get mad, sad, happy, weird, awkward, whatever. You get the point. It's natural to feel that way, but keep in mind, it's how you react that matters. If Glitch acts mad, that's his action, don't beat yourself up, he's just processing so much. It's a good thing that you guys are quite young still, 'cause you guys still have a longer future then expected." Angel added on

"Thanks guys, that means a lot." Jhet thanked

"You're welcome, not lets get our drinks and head out." Aubrey said

They headed outside the café, Jhet feeling a ton of weight lifted off his chest, he still had that worry feeling about Glitch. But for now, he felt like getting to know Angel and Aubrey was more important at the moment. They only got their umbrellas and started walking down the sidewalk filled with laughter, beauty and richness of this city. While walking, Angel held an umbrella both fitted for him and Aubrey, while Aubrey still held her drink in one hand and Angel doing the same with the opposite hand. Jhet also had his cute small umbrella in one hand and his drink in another hand. It was relaxing and fun, they laughed and made fun of certain nature things and the stroll was beautiful as always, even Aubrey was impressed.

While walking around the village park, they sat down on a wet bench.

"No, I refuse to sit on something publicly open or wet." Aubrey said

"But you sat down on those chairs in the café?" Jhet questioned

"At least they clean it, they probably don't clean benches and stone things."

"Well it's clean now the rain is washing it down! Hahahaha!" Angel laughed

"It's till gross, no soap, no...ew!" Aubrey explained

"Does she always act like a princess?" Jhet asked Angel

"Yup, but at least she's a princess with an amazing heart!" Angel responded

"In a million years from now, you and I will never happen." Aubrey said

"Oh that's not nice, sometimes it's nice to give others a chance to be with. My dad always told me, sometimes you'll find someone that loves you and that you don't love them back. But keep in mind, that your missing out on aspects that show them a more advanced personality." Jhet explained

"Well...I guess you're right. When the time comes, then fine. But not now, gross." Aubrey responded

"Ah. At least it's satisfying to hear that the time will eventually come." Angel sighed

They got up from their brake and they kept talking in which Aubrey asked, "So when you think about Glitch, what words do you describe your crush on him?"

"Cute. Love. Hope. Kind... Honesty." Jhet replied

"DAW! That's so cute!" Angel said

"Okay, okay, in one word, describe Glitch." Angel asked

"Ummm...Devoted." Jhet responded

The Lush crew looked a but surprise, I mean, sweet, kind, loveable, cute could've all worked. But it was interesting he said 'devoted'. Angel questioned him, "Devoted? Why?"

"Devoted means to be loving or loyal. He's like that, he'll take in some much time and dedication into doing something he loves, like dancing or playing with Legos, and especially his cookies!" Jhet said

"Yeah that's pretty true! Glitch tends to be very devoted into dancing, even if he hates a move or dance, he'll take his time and effort to at least try." Angel said

"Very interesting choice of words. I think I just found my new friend! Welcome to the crew!" Aubrey said

"Oh thanks! You guys are very supportive and graceful, no wonder why you guys are called, 'Lush crew'!" Jhet replied

They talked and laughed for even more and got back to the car, and started to drive to their apartment. When they got there, Jhet was once again, astounded. Their apartment from the outside look like all the other apartments, but the inside was very rich and white. He especially love the clear white wooden glass floors, it embellished their style and luxury.

"Wow! You guys have a neat apartment! It compliments your style!" Jhet commented

"Why I'm flattered!" Aubrey replied

"I'm so amazed at your politeness! I guess their is one good reason to that school, it made you, you! Something Glitch likes!" Angel hinted

Jhet smiled and the three went down to the basement, Angel was the first one down to turn on the video game console, of course they would wanted to play a nice party game! Jhet like video games, but didn't like the ones that made you move, because he felt very insecure and embarrassed about doing some moves.

They had an amazing time playing video games, even Aubrey was enjoying herself, and she never likes video games! So much time passed, Jhet finally glanced at the clock and the window, it was more darker and it was already ten.

"It's ten already!?" Jhet asked in shock

"I guess so. You want us to walk you home, it's not far from here, and if there not home, we'll just watch some Tv and let them pick you up." Angel planned

"Good plan. Let's go!" Aubrey said

They walked the young one home and the lights from the parks made Jhet happy, the village wasn't quiet but it was nice to enjoy the pit pat of the rain. His day with Lush finally came to a stop when the light of the small duplex apartment shined with light, signing that Glitch and Mo were home. They rang the door bell and waited outside on the front steps and Mo opened the door.

"Hey! How are you Jhet?" Mo asked

"Pretty good! Okay see you guys! Bye!" Jhet said

"Bye Jhet- Oh! Jhet, Taye texted me, she says its you and Flashforward tomorrow! They're lots of fun to hang out, have a good time tomorrow!" Angel said

"Thanks! Bye guys it was nice to hang with you guys!"

"Same too you! Bye!" Aubrey said

Mo shut the door and Jhet took his nearly wet jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. He took his shoes off and went off to his room. Before that, Mo asked, "How was hanging out with Lush?"

"Pretty cool, they're nice people!" Jhet replied

"That's good to know. Glitch is in his room, but I think he's sleeping from too much work today. If you're going to bed, then goodnight Jhet."

"Okay, well, goodnight to you too Mo."

And so Jhet went off to go sleep, today was a relaxing and fun day for him. He got to meet with Lush crew and finally was able to express something that was killing him inside. He was very pumped about seeing the next crew, Flash4ward, but right now, sleeping was one of his main priorities. That's one crew, now another five more.

 **And that's all for hanging out with Lush crew! Yay! In the next chapter, Jhet gets to hangout with Taye and Lil T or Flash4ward. Will things turn out good for him and Flash4ward? What do you think Jhet will feel when he finally becomes more open to more people? Find out next time in Chapter Five!**


	6. Chapter 5: Just Flash4ward's

**Anyways, in the last Chapter, after an amazing hangout with Lush crew, Jhet told the truth and back story on his crush with Glitch. Now that another new day has passed, it's Jhet's turn to hang out with Flash4ward. Taye and Lil T will either be a surprise or even a blast to hangout with Jhet.**

 **NOTE: Flash4ward will always be FLASH4WARD and I'm not gonna spell Flashfourward or Flashforward.**

 ** _Chapter Five Just Flash4ward's_**

The rain of the morning was soothing and clam, a bit later than usual. Jhet woke up around 8AM, the sound of the rain was very enlightening and soothing to his early morning hot cocoa and baked french toast. He was TV on the couch and had a nice little blanket wrapped around him while eating and watching. He wasn't dressed yet, because Flash4ward would hang with him a little bit later than Lush crew did. He was very excited to meet new people, which are Lil T and Taye.

Jhet was smiling as he heard laughter from a funny sitcom he had never heard of, but it was very funny to him. After what happened yesterday, he still had that nervous/panic feeling for talking about Glitch and his crush for him, but he was willing to ask for more help, he thought that Flash4ward would be willing to help and to clear things up. Lil T could be in much peak interest since, she and Glitch were the same age.

Glitch woke up and felt very pumped this morning, he also felt sad that he wasn't going to be able to see Jhet the entire day, just like yesterday. He kinda hated the fact that he had to share his lil' bro, and for the fact that he was going to be limited to seeing him all his first week. Thankfully, a text message from DCI came in to all crew members on the schedule to hangout with Jhet,

Sunday = Lush Crew 8AM

Monday = Flash4ward 11AM

Tuesday = Riptide 9AM

CANCELLED due to wedding plans Wednesday = DCI 9AM

CANCELLED due to wedding plans Thursday = DCoy 11AM

Friday = Hi Def (whatever time since Jhet lives with them)

Sadly, both DCI and DCoy had to forfeit with hanging out with Jhet, maybe another time, since Dare has to do a lot sewing and stitching for dresses and suits and McCoy for finding wedding songs and how to mix wedding songs, due to the lack of knowledge. Both DCI members were very busy with the wedding preparations and few family members coming to visit. Jhet knows the schedule and the two crew cancelling, because it is all written on a small board on the fridge. This meant that Jhet was off from hanging out on Wednesday and Thursday, he'll be staying at home of course.

Glitch went downstairs and already saw his little friend watching TV and eating his breakfast. He also smelled the delicious french toast that was still left, and he went down to the kitchen seeing a few pieces, presumably for both Mo and Glitch or all to Jhet. He didn't care and grabbed a plate and took a few pieces of french toast and made himself hot chocolate he brought it over to wear Jhet was sitting, the couch.

"May I sit here with you?" Glitch asked

"Yes, you may! Why that's pretty surprising about you!" Jhet replied

"What?"

"You said something formal for once!"

"Well, I can be polite too! Duh!"

Jhet laughed and he scooted over to make some room for Glitch to sit down with him. The room was heavily dark and cold, the flashing image of the TV provided a lot of light aiming towards the lights possible limits. Jhet put his blanket onto Glitch after seeing him quiver a bit and holding his arms together after eating or sipping. Now they had the blanket on both their backs and shared the blanket together.

"Thanks." Glitch thanked

"Your welcome." Jhet said

"So you excited about hanging with Flash4ward?"

"Yeah, they seem like nice people. What were there names again?"

"Taye is the taller and older one. Lil T is the younger and shorter one, she is the same height as me and you. Surprisingly, your a year younger and your already at my height!"

"Hehehe, well, you know, puberty, it's the worst and best of times."

"True that!"

An awkward pause left them to eating and drinking again their breakfast. Jhet asked Glitch one more question, "Are they nice?"

"Yeah they are! And super sweet, once you get to know them, you'll be all in their funk and business. They love to be brutally honest and they get to the point right away. But they don't come off as mean or ghetto, they come off as caring and motivational toward you or whoever." Glitch answered

"Cool, I'm really pumped!"

"OH! Right, the crews gave me and the others a schedule on when we will be hanging out with you!"

"Oh, I know that, Mo has it on the fridge."

"Okay that's good! Well, Wednesday's and Thursday's hangouts are cancelled due to wedding prep and plans, which me and Aubrey still need to get together for. So you'll be staying home with me and Mo helping me with dealing with the diva herself."

"Oh okay, well thanks you for informing me! And I'll help you and Aubrey and Mo and Angel."

"Thanks, 'cause party assistant isn't good when someone else is ranked as a party director and they tend to have attitude."

Jhet and Glitch laughed at the whole diva comment and they proceed to continue to eat and drink their breakfast. As the rain roared louder, it seems like the crew hangout will continue with rain. Glitch switched the channel to the weather network, it was suppose to rain all week, including some days of next week.

"Well, sorry about they crappy weather were having right now." Gotich apologized

"That's fine, rain, is a beautiful nature and a wonderful sound. It's a delight to everyone! Just like you-r music player!" Jhet replied

"Thanks! I guess, my music player is pretty sweet."

"Yeah...it is..."

Jhet looked at Glitch as he watched TV, he could only wonder what does it take to say, "I love you"? Guessing that it pretty must kill Jhet inside, because it has haunted him for a long time. His predictions, could be right, one road of tranquil and understanding, the other being full on rage mode and disappointment. He never likes to see rejection or disappointment in front of anyone, nor does he like to do it as well, it'll make him feel guilty.

Mo came downstairs seeing the two little boys, he thought it was very cute and heartwarming to see two little friends, that act like family together, even close to being called cousins or brothers.

"So, you excited for Flash Jhet?" Mo asked as he walked to the kitchen

"Jhet turned to see who was talking and saw Mo, he responded, "Huh? Oh! Uh, yes I am!"

"Well that's good! They are pretty sweet!"

A few hours gone by, and the three boys got dressed for the day. Mo still had to go to the mall and to return a few things and Glitch had to go with him to the stream-stress to get his pants fixed up and buy new suspenders for his outfits. Jhet, obviously, was gonna hangout with Flash4ward and he was very pumped. The door bell rang and Mo opened the door. It was Taye and Lil T, they both were wearing matching rain coats, except in different colour, and Lil T was holding the umbrella for both of them.

"Hey Mo, is Jhet home?" Taye asked

"Yeah he is...JHET, TAYE IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" Mo yelled

Jhet came running down and got his coat and umbrella once again nd out on his shoes. Jhet waved goodbye, "Goodbye! Have fun you two!"

"We will." Mo responded

Mo shut the door and Taye and Lil T were walking to their apartment, it was just two apartments beside on the right of Mo and Glitch's. Taye got her keys and opened the door, he was let in first and once again, he was astound by their style. It was normal but simple and urban.

"Seems like you like the house!" Lil T said

"It's very nice!" Jhet commented

"Why thank you Jhet! That was very nice of you to say." Taye replied

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Lil T asked

"Yes, I have. Thanks for asking." Jhet replied

"Well, when its lunch time, we're gonna have something nice to eat. You up for pizza and fries?"

"Sure! those are one of my favourites!"

"Same here!"

While Lil T and Jhet were to busy talking around, Taye got a message from Lima. She made the disgusted sound and the two young kids looked at her. Taye looked at them back and explained, "Oh. Uh, Lima texted me what I'm going to say as maid of honour, which really, doesn't it happen at weddings as often."

"Try, 'like ever'." Lil T said

"Well, whatever it is, Lima and Rasa haven't quite confirmed the wedding date and that you have time. Take your time and write as much as you want! But be honest to her, say that your not done yet or you haven't started, depending on her actions, don't blame yourself, but have discipline!" Jhet said

"Oooo! Boi! You give that advice! I like you already! You are very nice sweety!" Taye replied

"Yeah, you cool! So you wanna play a game?" Lil T asked

"Of course!" Jhet replied

"Sure." Taye replied

They got together on the dining table and Taye brought a bowl and some chips. Lil T suggested to play Truth or Dare and the two of them agreed. Jhet saw this as a perfect opportunity to tell them, he was scared, he wasn't quite sure how this was gonna go, but he had hope!

"Okay sis, truth or dare?" Lil T asked

"Dare." Taye replied

"Okay, call Dare! Hahahaha! Jk. Jk. I dare you to text Mo and ask him for his number and you reason to do so is to say that you love him!"

Jhet couldn't help but laugh at Taye's actual dare, and she saw that kid and felt a bit nervous. She likes Mo's back-up dancer, but not Mo, she knew him since high school ever since, when Dance Central started as well.

"Fine...let's hope this goes well." Taye said

She got her phone out and the two youngies came to her back and saw the phones view. She went to her text messages and went to Mo's contact.

Taye: Hey Bodie, can I have Mo's number?

Mo: What? This is Mo's number.

Taye: Oh hey Bodie, I just need Mo's number. Do you have it?

Lil T and Jhet couldn't help but laugh too hard at this little prank, Jhet always though of Mo as a nice older friend and even maybe his "brother".

Mo: Taye. This is MO'S NUMBER! Did you get a new phone or something?

Taye: No, this is your number Bodie. I need Mo's number desperately!

Mo: UGH, why? What do you need my number for?

Taye: Well, don't tell him, but I love him! Like you know crush love!

Mo: WHAT!?

Taye: Yeah! He's so finnnnnne. With him not even showing his eyes and looking all mysterious and fly...wait. Hold on, I got to take care of a few things like my sis and Glitch's friend.

Mo: WAIT! Taye! TAYE!

Mo: TAYE!

"We can let him wondering!" Taye laughed

"Aight! Aight! Aight! Hope he doesn't it take it to seriously!" Lil T said

"Okay Jhet, truth or dare?" Taye asked

"Truth!" Jhet responded

"So you know, how your new here? Did you see any cute girls lately?"

Jhet was hoping it was going to be who do you like, but he shown fatherly more of a hint on this question.

"No...but there is a cute boy in mind!"

"Oo! Is it that boy that takes a jog around the park here?" Lil T asked

"No." Jhet responded

"The mail man's son?" Taye asked

"No. I didn't even know we had a mailman or he has son."

"TELL US!" The sisters demanded with anticipation

Jhet let out a big sigh and thought, 'Here goes nothing'. He closes is eyes, held tight to the bottom of the chair and said, "I have a crush on Glitch."

"Your childhood friend Glitch?" Lil T asked

"Our Glitch?" Taye asked

"Yes and yes." He responded, he almost felt like crying because their voices sounded a bit disconcerting. He knew that it was going down the bad idea land.

"AWWWWWWWW!" The sisters awed

Jhet opened his eyes and peaked around to see their faces, they were quite happy and humble towards that answer. He had a more confused face, he asked, "So you guys aren't disgusted out?"

"No...we think that it's cute! Love who you love!" Taye responded

"So did you ask him out yet?" Lil T asked

"No, I don't think he'd be too interested, since he's straight." Jhet replied

"Oh, don't think that, me and Glitch have been friends ever since we were in junior high! However, it ain't suppose to mean I know his sexuality. He can play whatever card he wants, but he can secretly cheat out the card he wants to keep!" Lil T said

"Thanks. Its just a big bother, because, if I tell Glitch, he'll freak out and be mad no matter what."

"Why you say that?" Taye asked in concern

"Back in elementary, me and Glitch were too friends, by sometime, I grew a crush on him. I didn't think it was normal, a lot of my friends liked the opposite gender, and he already had someone on his mind. I was basically the loner of elementary and would occasionally hangout with Glitch during recess, I felt connected to him. In grade three, I begged my mom and my dad to transfer schools to Canada. I only did it because it was just to get my mind off of him, but that never worked. Now that I am back, I see him now, and I'm totally having the hots for him! If I tell him that I left because of having a crush on him, he'll think it's weird, he has always said we're brothers. He'll get mad, because I left him behind, I told him something that wasn't even true, and I kept it from me and him for a lot years now. He'll be freaked out, he might not know what to say."

"I'm sorry to here. Just out of curiosity, are we the first to know?" Taye asked

"No, Angel knew first, because he interrogated me for 'secrets' and then he told Aubrey the next day, buts thankfully, they helped me out."

"That's good! Angel definitely knows if you have a secret or two, he will always be the first to find out! And thats a good thing, if he brings in Aubrey, its shows more open doors! Well, we are also here too! You can call us, message us, and straight up ring the door bell, unless we ain't home. You don't have a phone, because Glitch told me, but don't worry, he has to know eventually right? Sometimes, we have to get ourselves out there and just say what is killing us, or well be killed ourselves." Taye said

"You know what? Glitch is very fortunate to have a friend like you. So poised and balanced with grace, it's a trait of your own. If Glitch, doesn't want to hangout with you, that's his loss, he's the one acting like a baby. But remember, every time I fail a test or a dance move, I tell myself, dust it off and try again!" Lil T added on

"Thanks guys! You rock!" Jhet said

"And be more open! You don't have to tell Glitch tomorrow, or next week, tell him when you are ready! But don't back out! Emilia, Bodie, Angel, Aubrey, me, T, and even Mo will understand. Glitch will definitely understand too, you were nervous, you never felt like that before, so it's okay to feel what you feel!" Taye continued

"You wanna watch some TV and play a gossip game, while my sis cooks us what was promised?" Lil T asked

"Gurl, don't be tripping too much." Taye warned her

"Okay! That's sounds fun!" Jhet replied

Jhet was feeling more confident than ever, Jhet was a 'good boy gone bad', a.k.a., a person who acts and has the personality of a good person and can also bring another side out of him.

"So Jhet, when are you going to tell Glitch?" Lil T asked

"When I'm ready, not now, that's for sure." Jhet responded

"Take as much time as you need!"

"Thanks, so how did you and Glitch meet?"

"School project, we were working on electricity and atoms and neutrons and that stuff, and we were automatically partners. At first we weren't as invested in each other, because we weren't paired with our friends. However, I told him my sister was in Dance Central and that's when he became very excited! He said he auditioned, but didn't make it through the individual cuts. I told him the next auditions, features working with partners, so he did and he was paired up with Mo!"

"Aw, that's cool! He must've been very pleased."

"Well, you know what Taye says, you always and betta do your homework! Hahaha, okay, okay. How did you and Glitch meet?"

"Our mothers were best friends in High School in Korea, so after university, they moved here and they got married to their husbands, and then Glitch was born and a year later, I was born! We visited their house often and vice versa, so we got a lot of time to hangout and I guess our relationship grew there!"

"That's pretty sweet. I know for one thing, Glitch can be feisty and he can always be protective, sometimes, he's too cool and over thinks too much. Are you always poised and smart?"

"Sometimes. It's a normal thing, which I guessed shaped my personality to be nicer and respectful. At the same time, I tend to be shy and I'm not bright or smart. But that's okay, I let a little of the hood inside of me from time to time!"

Lil T laughed at that comment, he had a nice sense of humour and tends to be very at ease when it comes to answering questions. She thought Jhet was very elegant with his communication skills, something that she was impressed with.

Sometime came up and it was nearing to six in the evening. Jhet had lots of fun, they ate, play board games and even danced to some DC. Then after while, Taye finished her last move and saw the sweaty two, she smiled.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself? Do you know a lot about Dance Central?" Taye asked

"First off, yes I am, thank you. Second off, not really, I just found out recently when Glitch told me on my first day." Jhet responded

"Ooooo, you need to catch up! It's so fun and random, it's like my day to day job!"

"So you make a living off of dancing in crews?"

"Pretty much. The more stars you earn while dancing, the more money you'll get!...okay, every time you dance to a song you've learned, approved by DCI, you have Boomy with you, he plays the music and tells your score. He can also train you by rehearsing steps or moves. Boomy is a boom box and the more points you earned on those moves, the more you stars you'll get. You can range from no stars to five gold stars! Five gold stars, means lots of money!"

"Oh, that's very cool! So I'm assuming, you girls dance to urban and more hip music?"

"Bingo!" Lil T replied

"How cool! Lush crew told me, they love to dance the poise and elegance! Or as Miss Aubrey said, 'The Princess' Music'." Jhet replied

"You got that right. Do you know what crew Glitch is in?" Taye questioned

"Yes, he told me. He is in the Hi-Def crew and they dances to a lot of hip hop and urban and popular music."

"Wow! You're learning quick by the second! Well, keep in mind, we do keep honesty, and if we don't like it, we don't like it." Taye explained

"And if we feel like it needs more work, then work on it!" Lil T added

"That's why we are called 'Flash4ward', because we'll move on and give it to you straight away, you may have thought that it was a flash!" Tayejoked

"Hahahahaha! That's cool!" Jhet said

Sadly, like always, it was time to leave and rest for the day. Taye and Lil T walked out with their umbrella and Jhet came outside with his umbrella and coat. Taye rang the door bell and Glitch opened the door with his casual look from the mall.

"Hey Jhet!" Glitch greeted

"Hi Glitch! Thank you guys so much for hanging with you today! You guys rocked my day!" Jhet said

"Aw thanks, that means so much! Sorry that we have to drop you off early, unlike you and Lush yesterday. It's that Lima has to see me early at five in the morning-" Taye was cut-off by Lil T who went on saying, "And I have to practice holding their rings on a pillow, which I think is ridiculous, but whatever works for them."

"That's fine, it was a pleasure meeting you guys!" Jhet thanked

"Thank you! Bye! See you soon!" The sisters said in sync

"Bye bye!"

And there they went off, back to their apartments. Jhet was a little tired from the amount of play time today. He thought Lil T and Taye were amazing two people that actually understood him well, like Aubrey and Angel. Glitch went back to sitting down on the chair beside the couch. Jhet followed and laid down on the couch with a pillow rested from his head.

"You enjoyed Flash today?" Glitch asked

"Yeah, they were very-*yawns*-cool!" Jhet replied a bit weary

"You sound tired, Imma let you rest for a bit." Glitch responded and he left to get his blanket up in his room while the calming music playing from the TV. He went back down with his blanket and covered the already sleeping Jhet.

"Goodnight Jhet. Goodnight." Glitch whispered and he walked back upstairs to his room.

 **In the next chapter, Jhet gets to hangout with Riptide Crew! How will both Bodie and Emilia react? Is Jhet going to see another open opportunity to tell the last of the other crews?**

 **TA DA! Chapter Five? finished! SAY WHAT!? Anyways, in the next one, its gonna be a smash! Jhet will finally get to hangout with 'the last' crew Riptide. Then it will all be Hi Def for the next week! What will happen with hanging with Bodie & Emilia?**


	7. Chapter 6: Rip Dat Tide!

**In the last chapter, Jhet got to hangout with Flash4ward. He became more open and reached out for more help, in which he did. Taye & Lil T both understand him and even comfort him! In this chapter, Jhet finally gets to hang with Riptide crew. How will they handle the truth at all?**

 ** _Chapter Six Rip Dat Tide!_**

Jhet woke up around 8PM from his little nap, he saw he lights still being on and the calming music still playing. What was weird was their was a blanket on him, he didn't remember that. When he sat up from the couch he saw Glitch and Mo chatting, he of course had some morning voice in him from his two-ish hour sleep.

"Evening Jhet." Mo greeted

"Thank you. Good evening to you too. Did either one of you put a blanket on me?" Jhet asked

"I did. And I finally get to here your sorta morning voice! It's cute too." Glitch complimented

Jhet blushed at the comment and said, "Thank you."

"I'm hungry." Jhet blurted

"Okay, Mo will make something." Glitch offered

"What!? I mean, oh okay...hey Jhet." Mo called out

"Yeah?" Jhet responded

"At Taye's house, did you by any chance have Taye find out who she likes?"

"Yes, but I can't say...I think she texted Bodie though." Jhet teased

Mo grunted, he was hoping to get an answer, obviously, Jhet is new and Mo doesn't wanna shake him to reveal the truth like when he does it to Glitch. Jhet chuckled to himself quietly and Glitch knew he had pranked him instantly, something Glitch was good at.

"Here you go." Mo said, it was a pizza pop. Of course, Jhet needed a fork, he always hated eating this stuff by hand.

"Your using a fork?" Glitch asked

"I thought everyone uses a fork?" Jhet questioned

"Well, usually we eat it by hand or cover it with a paper towel, but a fork works I guess."

Mo gave the other piece to Glitch, he knew he was starving as well, and he didn't want to here him complain.

"How was the mall?" Jhet asked

"It was aight." Mo responded

"It was cool, I bought two new suspenders!" Glitch replied

"Yeah that cost, 35 dollars together." Mo added

"Whatever." Glitch responded

"Is that your thing now? Suspenders?" Jhet asked

"Yeah, no one else does it, so I stay true to myself."

[SIDE NOTE: LET'S SAY DC SPOTLIGHT NEVER HAPPENED]

"That's cool! It looks good on you."

"Thanks."

Mo looked at both of them, he knew they probably were both friendly to each other and supportive. Mo knew Glitch for a long time, preferably after judging the individual auditions for Dance Central 2. Thankfully, when they got to the duet stage, he wanted to be partners with Bodie, but he was too athletic for him. Glitch was the only other b-boy, so he chose him instead.

At first, Glitch wasn't as fond of the older protégé he was partnered with, he kinda was jealous of Mo. But with lots of hanging out with Mo, he had disciplined and support him with amazing advice. He wanted to be all cool with Glitch and had there own style, something you can see clearly and have zero flaws, being Hi-Def and that's how the crew started.

A few hours passed and it was 10PM, Jhet took a late night shower, Glitch searched for more music and Mo was trying to text Taye but watching some TV at the same time.

Jhet walked into his room. His room was pretty, it had a three-part yellow lantern that illuminated the room that was dim enough for the entire room to have light but not overly bright to blind your eyes or to get a headache. His little bed in the left corner of the small room, and the miniature TV set on top of his drawers right up against the wall of the right side of the room. A small table used for working or drawing or writing, sometimes just for admiring, with a small little flower on the corner near the bed. And finally, the window, with curtains and blinds, it was just fairly high up near the bed and desk, at a fairly moderate size of almost all the wall. His closet, on the left side of the door from the perspective of entering from the hall.

Jhet set up his bed, took off his bed sheets and placed it on top of the desk, and snuggling himself underneath the pre-made blanket and resting his head on the pillows. He turned his night light on, and yes, he will needs his night light and shut his lamp off. He watched some TV while it was on a timer, he was very curious how Riptide will go tomorrow. Maybe Emilia and Bodie will both understand, except, how? How was he was going to tell his secret to them? They're both athletic and active, so he's not quite sure what will happen. Maybe striking up a conversation will help, and that might prove some points for him.

His rested upon his eyelids and began to dream and sleep. It wasn't till he woke up fully energized and rested from just a few hours, it was 7:30 AM for cryin' out loud. The rain was no longer there, but it left small drops on the window, and it cleared up with a nice sunshine. Sometimes he'll stare at the window and looked at the little droplets of rain and took two in sight seeing which one will fall faster or a rain drop on the window or absorbing smaller droplets or conjuring them together.

He got ready for the day, he didn't want to take another shower after his late shower last night. Putting on his normal attire, he went downstairs to surprisingly see Mo, Bodie and Emilia. Turns out it was 9:20 AM, the time he was initially suppose to leave.

"Hey there champ? Ready to hang with us?" Emilia asked

"Yes, I am. But first, I need to eat my breakfast." said Jhet

"Don't worry youngin', I get a plate already ready for you." Mo said

It was fairly generous for Mo to do so, it was, so far, Jhet's fourth day here and he was treated very nicely by both Mo and Glitch. Honestly, he thought it was going to be a bit terrifying and nerve racking, but it turned out to be very calm, cool and collective.

He was finished about twenty minutes later. Sadly, Emilia and Bodie have to leave the beach before 7PM they have a volleyball tournament they have to attend to with their back up dancers. The time now was 9:40AM.

"Sorry for wasting your time." Jhet apologized

"Are you kidding? You didn't waste our time, and by the way, you'll have lots of time to hangout with us any time." Emilia said

"Yeah, you'll have lots of time with us!" Bodie added

"Oh, alright, thanks." Jhet replied

So there they went off, they went to the riptide beach and parked their car at the lot.

"So, do you like sports Jhet?" Emilia asked

"Not really. I'm not a physique type of person. Sorry about that." Jhet responded

"Wow, you must've really adopted saying sorry so many times in Canada." Bodie joked

"Hahaha, nice one B! But that's okay, have you danced before?" Emilia asked

"Yes, at Taye's house." Jhet replied

"Cool! So do you remember any routines?"

"Ummm, well, there was Oops/Oh My, Reach and Hey Mami."

"Cool! Reach is my fave!" Bodie replied

"That's nice!" Jhet said

It was still sunny, but mostly cloudy. In a way, they played there music from the boombox on the basketball court, Jhet messed up a few but Emilia & Bodie helped but mimicking moves from the dances. After awhile, it was lunch, however, Jhet only ate a small lunch and felt like the time was now.

"Hey, um, you guys." Jhet said

"Yes Jhet?" Bodie & Emilia asked

"Have you ever loved someone but you were afraid to ask just because of your back story?"

"I haven't." Bodie replied

"Well, I have, it was with a guy named Astro and he was so cute, but I never gotten to talk to him until junior high and didn't have the nerve to ask him out. Then we met again a few years back and he had to leave the country to help out his grandma." Emilia replied

"What was your story?"

"I was the girl that accidentally kicked him in the private zone because he stepped on my foot. I scarred him for life, which was terrible. Why do you ask?"

"I kind of have the same situation with Glitch."

"What does Glitch have to do with it?" Bodie said with concern, both of the athletes became concerned over Jhet.

"I have a crush in him but my back story is terrible." Jhet replied

"Oh, okay, no problem." Emilia said

"Yeah, so what's the story?" Bodie asked

"Well, you know how me and Glitch have been very good friends in childhood right? He always thought of me as a little brother, the one that can learn from things. I kinda grew a crush on him ever since third grade, and I've gotten to realize it wasn't right, he was in fourth grade and crushin' on some girl and every guy in my class liked girls. My obsession with having a crush in Glitch went too far, and I begged my parents for me to go to a school some place far away from Glitch. I was pretending to be sad to leave and I kind of left him hanging in the dust for quite a few years. If I told him, I knew he would reject me, he would be mad at me for leaving him and disappointed that I was a liar and that I wanted to leave him behind." Jhet explained

Emilia and Bodie felt really bad for Jhet, it almost made the toughest chick, Emilia, to cry. Bodie was straight up feeling sad at hearing the story, that's when Emilia interrupted the silence, "I think Glitch would appreciate you either way. You have to understand Glitch will feel those things. Sometimes in life, there are times where it feels like your world collapses, and that defines one part of your life. It shows that we have to have our weak points, even the ones that will hurt us, to make us stronger and better and more educated on these things. I think Glitch would be very thankful to have you as a friend, even a little brother at that fact. But that's what feelings and emotions were invented for, to express them, but that's how we and how they choose to act."

"Responsibility is key. It's like owning up to your own mistakes, but in this case, it's to actually tell the mistake in full truth. It'll feel like the most terrible thing in the world, but it's not. You still have lots of years to go by and lots of emotions and stories to hear and feel. Every chapter has something interesting, even if you don't think so, there will be one, maybe even two." Bodie added on

"Thanks, that means so much." Jhet said

"Have you told Mo yet?" Emilia said in concern

"No, not yet."

"Tell him! He knows how to handle situations very well. He'll understand, completely!...but that's just a piece of my advice, tell him when you want to tell him." Bodie replied

"Alright I'll do so. I'll see, it's just gets to my chest, you know." Jhet said

"Been there, and to get that out of your chest is to actually do it, to say it, to take action about it, because then you'll have a better understanding of it." Emilia advised

"I'll for sure keep that in mind!" Jhet said

The three friends finished their lunch and went to off to play some nice basketball in which Jhet feathery kept score at than play at the game. It just turned three in the afternoon and the two athletes went on to rest and get dressed for the upcoming tournament. They swore, no more physical activity, instead, rest and relax. TV at the beach is the first option!

"What's your favourite TV show Jhet?" Bodie asked

"I really don't have one. I guess anything with home design is okay." Jhet responded

Across from them was Emilia at the cooler, she picked up two sodas, or here in Canada, pop, she didn't know which to get for Jhet. So instead she asked, "Jhet. Would you like some soda?"

"Soda? Oh! You mean, pop. Sure." Jhet replied

"Oh, I forgot, Canadians say pop! What flavour?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Alright."

Emilia went to the cooler and got the first drink there, a cherry soda, something Glitch loves! She thought it would be perfect for Jhet too, it was uncertain if he was going to love it. I mean, just because Glitch likes it doesn't mean Jhet has to like it too.

"Here you go champ!" Emilia said

She tossed the can to Jhet and successfully, without getting hit in the face, caught it!

"Oo! Cherry soda! My favourite!" Jhet squealed

"Hahaha, that's cute! What are we watching?" Emilia asked

"HGTV." Bodie replied

"What? Why?"

"Jhet loves HGTV, I really don't why. But if he likes it, then cool, and plus, it's pretty addicting some times and interesting as well."

"Yeah, I love it when they get to crush people's homes or a specific place in the house and turn into something beautiful!" Jhet explained

"Cool, so what are they doing?" Emilia asked

"Re-build the interior of a duplex apartment, kinda like ours." Bodie replied

The program just started to rebuild the first floor, while they plan out the second floor. In fact, all three were very hooked on it and even got way to interested and invested into it. After a good hour, or so, they kept watching a new program both Emilia and Bodie got into so quick, 'Tiny House Hunters' [A/N: ONE OF MY FAVES] and it was a Canadian find-n-search a tiny mobile house, it was strange at first but it was cool to them.

After a huge marathon that ran for two and half hours straight, then the marathon ended. Sadly, the two only had one last hour to hangout with Jhet, before leaving to the grand city for the tournament in the next few hours. Riptide will always be early, no matter what event!

"Do you want us to drop you home now Jhet? It'll take a good thirty minutes, from the beach to the house. And we also need to go straight away from there." Emilia asked

"Sure thing. I need to help Glitch and Mo anyways for the wedding." Jhet replied and kinda lied

"Oh, right! Do you know about the cancellations?"

"Yes, I do. Mo keeps the paper on the fridge of our hangout days."

"Good. Bodie, do you have the stuff?"

"Sarah should've boughten the one worth $90 per rent!" Bodie blurted

"BODIE!" Emilia yelled

"OH! Uh, stuff! Right!" Bodie exclaimed, he ran off getting the gym bags of Emilia and himself for the game. He set them off in the trunk, while Jhet and Emilia got in the car.

Bodie started the engine and ran off to the place of Mo. While driving there, the clouds were getting very intensely greyer every minute. Finally, once they got there, Jhet and Emilia got out of the car, while the engine was still running, monitored by Bodie, who stayed in the car waiting for Emilia.

She ran the door bell and Mo opened the door and greeted them, "Hey Emilia! Hey Jhet!"

"Hey Mo! Here's lil' Jhet! He was very nice today! I had a nice and lovely time with you today Jhet! It was fun watching HGTV for the frist time in my life, I was actually beginning to envy people with a more cleaner apartment than us! Hahaha! Anyways, have a good week and weekend! See you guys next week!" Emilia said

"Bye Emilia! It was nice hanging with you too! Thanks for the advic-sory on the rain and weather...oh, it's raining again." Jhet said

"Oh shoot! It is raining again! Good thing for jackets, see ya Jhet!" Emilia said, she was running quickly to the car because she didn't have a coat or hood on and she didn't wanna get soaked.

"Good luck on your game!" Jhet shouted

Jhet saw Emilia mouth the words with her thumbs up, "Thanks!"

Mo closed the door and asked Jhet, "How was hanging with Riptide today?"

"It was good!" Jhet replied with a smile

"That's nice to know. So you ready to hanging with us?" Mo asked

"Oo yes I am!" Jhet replied, "...it should be interesting..." Jhet mumbled to himself

"Good, you wanna go hangout in the mall tomorrow or when?"

"Maybe on Friday, I think you guys had a lot of mall time in the last few days!"

"Aight. Glitch went to hangout with Li'l T and a few friends, so he'll be here very late, so your welcome to do whatever you want!" Mo said

Jhet was about to say something to Mo, but he quietly changed his mind and went off to his room to change. It was only five in the evening and he wanted to wait until tomorrow even though he thought this would be the perfect chance to tell him...everything.

 **In the next chapter! Will Jhet finally tell Mo his little secret? How will finally hanging out day to day with Hi-Def take effect on all three? Find out next time in the next chapter!**

 **So I'm finish Chapter Six! Yay! Sorry for the long anticipated wait, it's just that it's kinda going longer with writing, since I'm so creative! But thanks for sticking around! Chapter Seven is coming, what will happen to Jhet and his little secret?**


	8. Chapter 7: He's My One & Only

**In the last chapter, Jhet finally got to hangout with the Riptide crew. After telling his little secret, they were okay with it and gave him advice like every other crew before him. In this chapter, Jhet gets to spend everyday with Mo and Glitch as regular routine. But first, will Jhet ever tell Mo about his little secret? How will Mo react to his partner being loved by an old friend? How will it affect all three of them living together?**

 ** _IMPORTANT!_**

 **Author's Note: I'd like to say, these chapters are getting very hefty, this is currently the longest story I've written and I'll keep up at that. I'm not going to overly spoil information a lot and that I want to start posting a new story, but ya know...it's my birthday! I didn't start the chapter today btw.**

 ** _Chapter Seven He's My One & Only_**

It was the perfect timing.

Glitch wasn't home.

Mo was downstairs.

And Jhet changed into his house clothes in his room.

It was definitely the perfect timing to tell him.

Jhet really did want this opportunity to talk to Mo about this, but he refused and rather just wanting to get to know Mo better. He thought it would be perfect since it would ease up on awkwardness and frequently, he only knew Mo for a good two or three days, adding up the last previous days. This plan of his, was to get it straight out and clear.

He went downstairs quietly, not to make to much creaking noises and popped out from the wall that turns you to more stairs and into the living room and kitchen and other rooms. He saw Mo, he was watching some basketball tournament and the rain started to roar louder as it can.

He was nervous, but was only doing this to get to know Mo better, He trembled as he kept walking down the stairs and asked the tall man, "Mo? Can we talk?"

"Sure!" Mo said with enthusiasm

He sat beside Mo on the couch and he pulled another blanket over, it was Glitch's miniature fur blanket, so Jhet snuggled up easily.

"What's up?" Mo asked

"When did you realize you had a passion in dancing?" Jhet asked

"Ooh! Well, I was...I-hm, this is kinda though. I actually don't know. I guess you can say a young child found his fathers boombox and played all the old dance hits and let my body take over."

"That's cool! How did you hear about Dance Central?"

"It was a membership at first, only our high school was offered it, since it was called Central High, and we'd do individual dance battles with other schools. But now, it's open and we audition people for back up and audience members."

"Has Glitch trusted you with his secrets before?"

Mo heard the question and he knew it was starting to edge off from a playful topic to a serious topic. He didn't know why he was asked these questions, so he simply asked, "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Jhet felt a heart string tugged and felt his chest and heartbeat the fasten up quicker. He obviously lost his train of thought of getting to know each other to all of a sudden to I want to tell a secret. It was killing him inside, 'TELL HIM!' a side of him told, and the other was, 'DON'T! He'll be weird out!'.

"Um, well, I thought we got to know each other...I-if I'm b-bothering you, I'll g-go..."Jhet said, he stood up while nearly feeling scared to death. Mo never wanted to scare off the little dude, I guess Mo's question came a bit arrogant and annoyed by his tone. He knew something was up, but didn't know how to approach it. You see, Mo was very educated, but flunked majority of his Health & Mental classes because he thought it was too boring. Of course he wanted to help the little dude, but that would also require to ask for help if it was something he couldn't handle.

"Wait! I didn't mean to scare you off! Is something up?" Mo asked

Jhet stood still while near the steps of the staircase upstairs, it was silence in the air except rain and the TV. Mo answered Jhet's original question, "Glitch has lots of secrets that he has told me. I kept them solely to me and him, no one else. I'm a trustworthy person, but if it's way too serious, than, I have to ask for help. I asked my own mom on how to raise two teenagers that aren't even yours, but they're like my kids I want to protect. You're family to me now, you can come to me at anytime! If this was all just us playing 21 questions, then hit 'em up baby!"

Jhet couldn't help but laugh and turn back to Mo. "Okay, okay. Thanks. I guess things have been bothersome lately." Jhet replied

"Home sick?"

"Yeah, sure." Jhet lied, it wasn't that, I mean, kind of, but necessarily, it wasn't. Jhet played it cool, he didn't wanna tell him, but for now, get to know Mo better was an opted mission out of the two.

"Okay, what's the fanciest place you've been to?" Mo asked

"Hmmm, I guess Milan, Italy."

"MILAN!?"

"Yeah, hehehe, surprised! Yeah, it was field trip for our e disquiet and fashion classes. And it was a nice vacation!"

"Lucky...The fanciest place I've been was London."

"Oo! I've always wants dot visit there! How was it?"

"It was cool! I never expected something so different, like driving a car, and living in nice houses! Ahhh! Those were the two best weeks! Okay, what is the most grateful thing you've ever had?"

"All besides the other things like family and faith. Having Glitch as my 'big bro' is surely one of the things I'm so grateful for! What's your favourite type of music genre?"

"I LOVE Hip-Hop, R&B, Crunk, Pop, and Funk! What 'bout you?"

"I love jazz and soul music, it's so calming and beautiful!"

The questions went on endless, a few hours past by and it was already nine. It hit Jhet that he was hungry, same with Mo, he was fairly vanished as Jhet as well. After cooking a pizza for them, he told a Glitch was going to be fairly late, since Taye was their chauffeur, after the little prank he knew. Then the last question from Mo came in, "Have you ever had any trouble telling someone you love them?"

Jhet obviously blanked out replied with a simple, "Yeah-OH!"

"Ooooooooooooooo! Who is that little somebody?" Mo said with a little taunt

He thought and kinda squirmed a bit, he didn't want to tell him, but he had to knew eventually. He decide that it would be better to let him find out by asking everyone else.

"I guess, your going to ask the other crews. They know! But don't tell the person, or else I am going to be very sad." Jhet teased and said to him straight up, "I'm going to bed," and then marched off to his room, giving Mo a shocking surprised look on his face. Mo then was very curious, but he had to stay up to look after Glitch through the door. And magically, Glitch walked through the door saying, "Bye guys! See you again!"

"Hey youngin'! How's hanging with your friends?" Mo asked

"It was tight!"

"Sweet, Jhet's upstairs sleeping. He's really a cool guy!"

"I'm glad to know that my lil bro is getting along with you!" Glitch said, he was kind faking it, since he was jealous. Jealous that Jhet had more hangout time with Mo than him. But he kept positive and thought that he has more hangout time with him for life.

While Glitch was entering the door, Mo texted Angel what was up with Jhet and his secret that he was anticipated for.

Mo: Hey Angel

Angel: Sup Mo

Mo: Jhet and I were playing a game and I asked him have you ever had trouble asking out someone? And he said to tell one of the crews

Angel: So...

Mo: You're full of secrets and trust me he really did say ask one of the crews

Angel: Sorry dude under his permission I can't tell you

Mo:AWWWW COME ON!

Angel: Ask someone else I think he was open to everybody. I have to go, my cuzzie is asking for a ride home. Ask someone else!

Mo: Ugh fine

Mo went back to his contacts and texted Aubrey. Very rarely he texts Aubrey, because...well, I think you know why, but he thought it'd be worth a shot to ask.

Mo: Hey Aubrey, do you know what's Jhet's secret?

Aubrey: Why are you asking me? Why not ask him yourself?

Mo: He told me to ask another crew and find out for myself.

Aubrey: How can I trust you by that?

Mo: OMG! Does no one trust me!?

Aubrey: I mean I can ask him on your guys house phone, but if Jhet and Glitch picked up the phone at the same time...then one would eavesdrop and what makes you think Jhet would pick it up, what if the-

Mo: OKAY I GET IT!

Aubrey: I'm sorry Mo. Just ask him

Mo: He says does wanna tell mr!

me*

Aubrey: Ask someone else then!

Mo was starting to get a bit agitated and a bit annoyed, it seemed a bit more serious than he ever thought it would be. Then again, it was a bit like a game, find the right person who will tell the secret. He then moved on to Bodie and Emilia, of course, they were away, but he didn't want to to disturb them and they were frankly far away, so texting them would take awhile. Next option: Taye.

Mo: Hey Taye

Taye: You hear to text about the little prank

Mo: Nah you like someone else

Taye: I know. So why text me?

Mo: Jhet told me that there was a little secret that he had. He said that he told the other crews except me and Glitch.

Taye: Hmmmmm, maybe you should ask him. Jhet's very nice. I think right now he avoided responding because he's not ready. Ask him. Don't force him!

Mo: Im not gonna beg. So I'll see what's up.

Taye left the convo of him and Mo just went up to his room while Glitch went to take a shower. The rain was still very heavy and it possibly even roared some thunder. Mo knocked at his door giving careful precision on approaching him. Serious or not, Mo knew something was up, possibly something that would've been bugging the little dude.

"Yes?" Jhet responded

"It's Mo, may I come in?" Mo asked

Jhet was pretty shocked, Mo knocking on a door? Although, he did feel a bit panicky, since Mo's voice was rather conceding and caring, unlike his more urban styled voice. Mo on the other hand, felt like a dad, knocking on a young boys room asking what's wrong and what's there to solve? He slowly opened the door and the sound of the stream of the shower, Glitch was taking, was very noticeable. Politely, Mo shut door carefully and left everything the young dude had on, which was the TV and his little lamp.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Mo asked

"You know?" Jhet questioned

"No I don't know. I did what was told, I asked the other crews, but they felt what's best for me to get a secret, is to hear it from that person. I don't wanna hear anything added or coated by them, I want to hear from you."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Your secret. I got pretty concerned, wether it's serious or not, I don't care. If something's, bothering you, you have to tell me. I'm your guardian now after all!"

On the other side, Glitch was done with his shower, and turned the knob off, he got out, dried off and changed to his normal house clothes. As he got ready for bed, he was searching for Mo and Jhet. Not seeing them almost all this entire day, made him a bit sad, his big bro and lil bro. He then heard crying. Crying coming from Jhet's room, at first he wanted to barge in and asked whats Wong, but it seemed like a conversation between Jhet and Mo. He didn't open the door, but heard through it, in easy terms, eavesdropping.

In the room, before Jhet could even say anything, he broke down and cry. Mo was a bit star stuck, maybe it was serious after all? Mo calmed the little boy down, "It's okay. Me and Glitch have your backs. What's the matter? You can trust me!"

"Promise not to tell?" Jhet asked

"Promised." Mo answered

"I like Glitch..." Jhet whispered

Thankfully the whisper was only enough for the room to hear. It was very cornering to Glitch, he wanted to barge in and say 'What's up?', but he would want this moment between Mo and Jhet just becuase he might not handle the situation to brightly.

Back in the room, Mo was pretty fine with him loving Glitch, "I'm cool with that! You should ask him out!"

"Can't. Backstory is sooooooo long. If I tell him he'll be mad, disappointed and he'll hate me!" Jhet laugher as he wiped his tears

"He would be. But he'll ease up pretty quickly."

"I just like boys! They're really cute!"

Glitch thought to himself, 'Jhet's gay? What!? Well its nice he told Mo! Now I can't wait for him to tell me! I'll find him the prefect guy to be with! Jhet is going to like a few guys here in the city! I better get searchin'.'

Then he went off to his room. but what he misunderstood was that Jhet likes Glitch. Glitch thinks that Jhet likes someone else or is looking for someone else to be with. To bad Glitch had to just miss out on the story of him and Jhet.

"I had a crush on him ever since third grade and I finally get to see him! I lied though. I, I kinda begged my parents if they would send me to school across boarders and I did very early. I pretended to be sad and disappointed to leave him, but in all honesty, I was happy to! I thought liking him was going to be weird and awkward, so I thought that this would get him out of my mind. That's why if I tell Glitch, he'll be angry, I left him because I wanted to leave him. Disappointed because we could've had a lot of time together. Hated on because I lied to him. I wasn't being honest, he even payed half the price to make sure I came here with lots of safety." Jhet explained

In fact, he was okay explaining the story to others, it's just that he wasn't cool with it for Glitch and it was always on his chest and mind constantly.

Mo actually didn't think it was serious at first, now it was getting serious...

"Glitch would have to know eventually, right? You should tell him, Glitch hangs with a lot of people of different sexual orientations that I know of. He'd be very cool with you to be white honest. I'll be your back up if Glitch isn't going to approve of this, but we have to go through our emotions more constantly as a teen. So don't blame yourself, Glitch will act they way he wants to act if he here's the story." Mo replied

"Thanks Mo...I guess Glitch is the only one left to know."

And that's right, Glitch is the last one to know of Jhet's ACTUAL secret. He might know Jhet is gay, and finding him a partner, but he doesn't quite know that Jhet's wants to be his partner.

 **In the next one, will Glitch finally find out? Will he react normally? How will he be after handling the entire truth? Did Glitch get the wrong message? You'll find out in the next one!**

 **Sorry, if the chapter was a bit inconsistent, my mind was really like tired from working my mind off in school and work has just been piling up. Any how, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! Hopefully, this chapter will leave a good reception to anyone who reads this chapter! That's one of my birthday gifts and wishes! Anyways, until the next one! Chapter Eight, coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: Turning Bleak

**Welcome back! To the glaring Chapter Eight! In this one, will it be finally the moment of truth you've been dying for? Or will it just go on forever inside? How do you think Glitch will handle the truth?**

 **My apologies for the short chapter, I had so much going on this week and I have like zero time on schedule, but I promise to make up for it! So hopefully you'll at least enjoy it! Happy Valentines Day!**

 ** _Chapter Eight Turning Bleak_**

Today was a new day, and after getting some goodnight bed rest, it was only Thursday. Glitch on the other hand was searching up and texting some of his gay friends to hook up with Jhet. While Jhet and Mo were practice on being more confident with being and telling Glitch all about this. Mo and Glitch were heavily busy, with wedding plans in almost about a week or two (don't judge!) due for their actual wedding.

Jhet was resting on the couch watching on TV and helping out Mo with paperwork when he received a call from Lima.

"Hello?" Mo answered

"Hey Mo! We need you hear ASAP! It's about the wedding, you can leave Glitch and Jhet at home for now." Lima replied

"Fine." Mo said and he ended the call

He got up to get his coat and told Jhet, "This should be an opportunity for you to chat with Glitch about something's."

"I know. I guess I'm kinda nervous." Jhet replied

"Don't sweat it, he'll understand. If I'm cool with it and the other crews are cool with it, than he's cool with it, as if all I know."

"Okay, I'll try."

"See ya!-Oh wait! GLITCH I'M GOING OUT TO HELP LIMA!"

"Okay!" Glitch yelled back

As Mo shut the door, Glitch came down the stairs and Jhet felt a bit anxious and excited, he was very willing to tell him, but then he didn't want to. Glitch sat down with his laptop and switched his friend's Facebook page and into his desktop screen.

"Hey Jhet! How are you?" Glitch asked

"Fine. How about you?" Jhet asked back

"Doing good. So how's the stay so far?"

"It's really good! I'm glad we are together again!"

Glitch was very happy and warm to hear that, coming from a friend that he hasn't seen for what seems like forever. Jhet just smiled at him back for being very content with Glitch so far. Glitch didn't wanna rush things, as in straight up knowing he's gay, Jhet would've thought more confused. He wanted Jhet to be honest with himself and Glitch, for all he knows, it could've been the TV that said it or even Mo, but is so, he wanted to give out hints to lead up to the missing clue.

"Met any cute guys or girls lately?" Glitch asked, Jhet kinda squirmed at the question, did he knew? Was he already catching on? Why did he say 'guys'? Simply, Jhet replied with, "No, not really."

"Oh, well, you should know, that I have friends that are soooo perfect for you."

Jhet on the other hand was thinking in his mind, 'Tell him! Tell him! It's your chance!' And so he went for it very quickly, "I like boys!"

"What? I didn't hear you." Glitch replied

"Glitch...I like you..."

.

.

.

"Oh that's cool! I'll hook you up with other boys and some of my friends are bi or gay! So we-"

"No. Glitch I am gay. I like you."

Glitch's face turned from excited to a bit confused, "Oh...okay." It was awkward, Glitch didn't now how to respond or to even talk or move on, but Jhet knew he had done wrong.

"Um. Well, I'm not gay myself, but, maybe we can find you someone." Glitch offered

"Thanks, but I like you." Jhet replied

"When?" Glitch asked with a smile

"When I was in third grade..." Jhet became to pour a stream of tears, "I liked you and to this day I do. I thought it was wrong, you told me you liked this girls and I felt it was wrong because you treated my like a brother. If I told you back then, you'd be weird out and creeped by it..."

"So...that doesn't keep us from being friends?"

"You want to know why I left?"

"I know. You left because you were accepted to the school and your parents forced you to go."

"Wrong. I begged my parents to go to a school far away from you. I wanted to leave you to get you out of my life for awhile. I lied! I told you false things and pretended to be so sad about it. I was kind of grateful to leave you behind and forget about you. But still after so long, I still have feelings for you."

Glitch's smile and concern turned into anger and disappointment, "What!? So, for like, seven maybe eight YEARS I've been waiting for your RETURN!?"

"I said I WAS SORRY!" Jhet said with a tone, now both of the boys became a bit angered with each other, with their tone and miscommunication.

"LISTEN! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE FOR ALMOST HOW LONG OF MY CHILDHOOD I'VE PRAYED FOR YOUR RETURN SOMEDAY! MY LIFE FELT SO INCOMPLETE WITHOUT YOU, I DIDN'T KNOW WHO TO RUN TO TELL MY SECRETS, OR HELP ME OUR WITH ANYTHING! AND YOU...you wanted to LEAVE ME!? JUST FOR SOME CRAPPY CRUSH YOU HAD ON ME!? GET OVER IT JHET! HOW DARE YOU! I TREATED YOU LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER, NOT LIKE A LITTLE ASSHOLE! YET YOU WERE THAT! YOU WERE HAPPY TO LEAVE ME!? WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING? JUST GET OVER IT! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" Glitch yelled

Jhet was crying as hard as Glitch was also crying, he knew this would've apparently happen, but he didn't mean to overly break his heart. Jhet couldn't talk but muttered, "I-I-I'm s-sorry."

"Sorry!? You betrayed me...Be ashamed you little bitch!" Glitch yelled and he slammed his laptop and took off muttering and crying words out that Jhet could only hear along with his crying.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME!" Glitch yelled from his room and Jhet eventually heard a humongous slam that sounded like thunder from his door.

Some time passed by and Jhet got up from the couch after battling with a horrible argument from Glitch. He had no motivation to go to his room, but he went to take a shower to refresh his emotions. Redness and dryness from the eyes speak that Jhet was crying, his mouth was also dry from breathing at different paces during his cry. Glitch at the other hand had his laptop on his desk and laying belly down still sobbing from the crying he has done from the past hours.

It was mixed time for both of the Korean boys, for both, it was guilt, sadness, and anger that they felt, but it was clear, so they wouldn't be together. After so much bravery Jhet has accomplished for telling the crews, he was very mad that Glitch went rampaging even though he had a hint that this would've happened. Glitch was straight up mad for Jhet being 'grateful' for leaving him for a chunk of his childhood a bit alone.

Jhet muttered to himself, "Maybe Glitch is right. I don't need a scourging friendship or relationship with him...but then again, he is cute when he is mad."

Something that Jhet doesn't know himself is that Glitch had feelings, but they weren't as strong as he would. It would normally be a short amount then it would be done and over with. Glitch knew, but he didn't want to be going with the possible choices and outcomes. Ever since he yelled at Jhet he was about to say that he liked him back for sometime, hence why he prayed for him to come back anytime soon, but it was all due past. Yes, Glitch is still furious for him to leave him on his own with other zero comfort, and yes, his feelings were mixed. He knew that he had to be a bit low-key on his 'crush' for Jhet, but then again, he did leave him just so he could erase his feelings.

In fact, Glitch isn't mad for Jhet not leaving him, he's mad that he left him because he was trying to erase the feeling of love Jhet had for him and not to admit it. The only other reason why he was searching up other guys, was so he could keep himself open and free to girls, even though that was the most stupidest idea he had thought of. Glitch thought at first that finding someone for Jhet would work out for him and then fail so Glitch could have him all to himself by comfort and love. But that won't happen now.

'Maybe, we could've became a thing...maybe not...' Glitch thought. His emotions were filled with a mixture of hate, love, anger, sadness and joy...for some reason? Jhet on the other hand didn't feel so well, he just stood in the shower thinking about a few hours ago.

'What went wrong? I said the wrong things didn't I? UGH! I can be a complete idiot!' Jhet thought in the shower. Clearly, he was blaming himself for saying the wrong things today, like being 'glad' to leave him to forget about him. I think Jhet forgot an important rule someone clearly told him...

Every single crew didn't quite know Glitch's sexuality, heck, no even Mo! Another thing is that if he acts like that, that's Glitch's loss. And the most important thing Jhet had forgotten, that he told every single crew (kinda) and they all had his back. Hell! I'm pretty sure DCI and D-Coy could've understood Jhet's issue and they would sill be by his side. Jhet felt like limiting himself out of the others I stead of being open to the situation that just happened, it all turned bleak for him, he didn't want to tell the others, it was embarrassing.

Guess what? All this embarrassing stuff was the way he just acted again with the whole coming out and liking your best friend thing. He felt very guilty, and Glitch as well, felt very guilty...but neither could ever trust again with each other, as one had lied and the other is lying also.

"Hey guys I'm home!" Mo yelled as he entered in the house

The house seem fairly quiet and still saw Jhet and Glitch's show on the racks, so it was obvious they were still home. Mo got a bit suspicious, so he called out their names, "Glitch? Jhet? Anybody want some cookies?"

Still nothing, just the vent and the laundry was going on, nothing else. It was all odd, anytime Mo mentioned cookies, even if it was a whisper, Glitch would've came running down asking-NO! Begging for some cookies or any sweets. Mo went upstairs to see what's going on, only to hear the bathroom door open and lots and lots and LOTS of steam, to see a somewhat damp Jhet.

"Hey Jhet? How long have you been there?" Mo asked

"Long enough to salvage my pain." Jhet replied

"Did you call Oblio?" Mo laughed, but clearly it wasn't funny to Jhet, "Not funny Mo." And he slammed his door and locked it.

He went to open Glitch's room but it was also locked, so Mo called him out, "Glitch? What's up bud? Open the door."

"No...Now go away!" Glitch sobbed and yelled

It was known that something ain't right, possibly between Glitch and Jhet, he was hoping that it wasn't because of the crush thing but he guessed wrong. Ding the more adult thing, he acted like his mom and dad, calling both their names out in a firm voice, just like how they did it with Mo and his brother.

"Glitch. Jhet. Come outside to the living room downstairs. We need to chat, please." Mo firmly requested

"Ugh...fine." Glitch replied

"Okay Mo." Jhet replied back

"He wasn't talking to you!" Glitch yelled

"Shut up!" Jhet fired

"No you shut up!"

"HEY! You guys! See my at once now!" Mo said

Both boys simultaneously opened their doors at the same time, not being bothered to look at each other, they just both looked at the ground. When they went downstairs, they reached the kitchen/living room and barley sat together, instead, Glitch just sat beside the counter while Jhet sat on the farthest end of the couch. Mo was walking out of his own room and came downstairs as quickly as he could, he wanted to know what was up.

"So what's gotten in to you two?" Mo asked

"Jhet's an asshole." Glitch replied

"You're the one who's a very rude word too!" Jhet rebutted

"HEY! You guys! Appropriate language now! And watch your language too you two...okay that sounded a bit weird, but you get the point!"

"What brings you to ask us to come over here to discuss about what?" Jhet asked, which made Mo muttered, "What you say now boy!?" and politely asked to clarify, "What did you ask Jhet?"

"What up Mo? Why bring it and me here?" Jhet replied

"'IT'!? Ohhhh, so you think I'm an 'it' and guess what! There is a word that fits the word 'it', it called bitc-" Gich was immediately cut off by Mo, "EHHYY! One more swear and you be grounded! Now what are you guys so mad about?"

"Mo, if Glitch calls me something that begins with B and ends with -itch, than I rebuke his entire statements." Jhet clarified

'Oh dear...this is getting a bit outta hand...I'll call Lush crew.' Mo thought to himself and so he called the crew over to settle out the arguments between the two. Even though clearly they need to explain their side of the argument.

 **In the next chapter, Jhet and Glitch will finally have a say on their sides and Mo, Aubrey and Angel come into play with helping out these two. I apologize for the long wait and inconsistent chapter, I have some much work piling up and all I have is little spare time on my hands. But it's good enough right? Hopefully, see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Update 1

**So** what has been going on recently is kinda stressing me out, with school work and personal life and prepping for mids and school courses again, it's hard that I barely have time. My homework now takes up two hours after school, and I'm just tried after finishing them.

This does not mean that I am stopping or putting a hiatus on this story, for now, I'll try to fit in some time into my life doing this story. This also does not reflect me making the next few chapters longer, it's also going to stay at the amount I normally do or try to do. The plot for now also seems outta hand and left field, so I'm trying to fix it into something that it can work out for.

Last thing, these updates will normally tell why I haven't been uploading in awhile, or normally just bringing you news. I haven't been doing nothing posting anything in over a week or two, so there's that. I also want you to know, that I am thankful for the people who do check up on this story and review which makes you awesome! :)

You can expect the next chapter sometime this week or next week I HOPE! Depending on how much time I have, for now, it'll just be focusing on prepping for next years classes and working and studying on my homework and subjects. Thank you for all who is patient for waiting and please don't stop checking my story if its dead or you think I'm leaving. I ain't. See you guys soon!

 **-DDD1234 :)**


	11. Update 2 & Sneak Peak of Chapter 9

**Hey guys, it's been awhile, and I'd like to apologize for this humongous delay! I've been wanting to write and continue but for now, I'd never knew how hectic school would be with mid terms already done, and now I'm finishing up the last units in my cores injects and starting to review for finals, I'm gonna hold off for awhile. Awhile as in the long break in May, well the start for it anyway.**

 **Sorry for the in confidence of waiting for like two months, I encourage to keep waiting for it, and apologies for the inconveniences. Life has also played a huge role in why I can't write, with dealing with cousin relationship issues, and having the worst day of my life at school after spring break, and that my life is just a bit personal than it is. Another thing is my councillor and my other cousin is encouraging me to write a little memoir to really see how I feel and to get the perspective of the history from me! So the writing for this story is a bit on hold, so hopefully you understand.**

 **However, I'm receiving less homework now, so that means I can continue writing this story and my memoir. It also means that I need to enjoy a bit of my less homework break for awhile since it was just stress after stress after stress, I just kind of want to enjoy my evenings in the weekdays. Other wise, I give you the next chapter! A sneak peak.**

"HEY! Mo? Are you even listening to me?" Jhet asked

"Sorry little dude. May you repeat that?" Mo asked

"Ugh, why don't you let me do the talking." Glitch said

"Uh, excuse me it. He didn't ask you!" Jhet rebutted

"Uh, well, who said he asked you

"BOYS! Enough with these silly games! Jhet please talk...Glitch you say one more bad thing and I'll smack that mouth of yours!" Mo intervened

"Thank you Mo. Now as I was saying. I told him my secret that I held, and turns out he got all pissed off at me for some reason. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I said it in the first place." Jhet explained

"Well, that was still rude of you to do so. I mean, even if you were leaving I'd still feel sad because I don't really have you anymore. For you to say that you were 'grateful' to leave, just...why?" Glitch asked

The door bell rang and Mo mumbled, "thank God," he opened the door to see Angel and Aubrey. Both were very concerned, and Mo whispered to them to help them out because Mo didn't wanna feel like a parent alone.

"Hey guys." Aubrey said in concern

"Nothing, I don't wanna to talk." Jhet said

"Why are you here?" Glitch asked in a rude voice

"Glitch!? Jhet!?" Mo said

Yeah, yeah quite short, but I don't want to give wayyyyy too much, and this one was also quite tricky to write and plan with what they do next. Hopefully, this chapter will get completed in time and that you guys are able to enjoy! See you next time! Sorry for the misunderstanding and thanks for understanding.


	12. Update 3 SO SORRY! I'll Be Back! )

**Okay,** so clearly I've been breaking promises with the stories and I absolute hugely apologize for that! I was working on it during my summer break in June while exams happened, but by the time of Canada Day, I recently didn't have a good time with my three cousins that have been with me since the beginning of my birth and one cousins birth.

Apparently, since July 2nd (we also went to a Lake with them and some other cousins), I realized its time to let go of my three cousins, and that was possibly the most hardest thing to do. I told them by text, and I obviously know that's not the best idea, but it's just been too much with them and they just don't understand what I'm going through, and I know or don't know that they have some personal issues of there own and sadly won't open up to them like the other cousins did and what I did. Letting go of the three cousins I have serpent with and even at one point calling them the 'Best Cousins Ever!' but that goes to entirely different people who are my cousins. Actually, there my family friends but since we kind of get the same treatment as the other cousins (like not as frequently seeing each other, since we are 'cousins') and sadly I got one or two legit cousins (like blood related) ones left.

The three cousins are brothers and sister with each other so there's that. And since last Friday, the two brothers rather hangout with the older cousins and the sister with us sometimes and the little cousins too. I'm very confused in how I should feel or what to do, I feel like its a big step in my life to push the negative ones away from me, but then again, they are my cousins since the very start (or since the other cousins little start), and I feel like its a bit of recovery stage. Back2Back2Back I saw them since Friday, and Saturday and even on Sunday, since Friday was a bday party, Saturday was a Christening dinner, although the ones that couldn't go (aka the family friends) we just cancelled out and let them come to my families home and Sunday was a lunch get together.

Does this mean I'm putting this story to rest? **Absolutely not.** I'm just gonna give this story a hiatus for now and come back when I'm done with chapter nine and work on more chapters for this story. Does this mean I'm waiting for another two more months? **Nope.** I hope to get this story a new chapter per say by the beginning of August. Does this mean your going to break promises? **I hope not, I hate breaking promises made for others.** Until then, I'll try to work on chapter nine. Today is one of the three cousins birthday who just turned into there second year of there teenage hood(the youngest cousin of the three), and I wish the best for his birthday and hopefully he is having a good day and pass his learner a exam today! So Happy Birthday Dude! I'll miss you as a cousin!

Anyways, I'm doing fine for those wondering but confused a bit with them, I did some Pokèmon Go hunting with my family friends ('cousins') during that Christening Dinner, we were supposed to go to the after party of that dinner, but cancelled out since none of the family friends wanted to go and the those three cousins did and the other older cousins went to, so yeah.

Welp, that was a long update, and I wish to get back to you! I missed soooooo much, and I'll get back to you guys later with this next chapter!

 **-DDD123**


	13. Brand New Update (3): Status

What happened with me?

I've been rather updating than making the actual story. I'm gonna give you my current explanation as of 2017. The cousins that I have said broke off is back on, we reconciled and we are back on track. I was notified today by my dentist after the whole cleaning, that my teeth were weak and have small small cavities in between. Guess that's what I get for not flossing! I was also notified about my molars and wisdom teeth that they were bending in and are wanting to pull them out soon before the pain kicks, as well as to have fillings. I've never felt so disappointed in myself, but I'm slowly regrouping myself in positive thoughts. With school, I'm in grade eleven now, meaning that by the start of this week, I'm beginning to choose my courses for my last year of high school-grade twelve. So with that, I'm basically stressing out and as doing so much studying and working in homework for the somewhat nearing into the middle of my semester.

Yes, I have some free time, no that doesn't mean I'm working on my stories, but, I'd like to point out that I really want to complete this and I'm not sure where the direction of this story is going to go. With that said, I've been also trying to workout more often to release more of my sadness and as well as getting into shape, since I've been really fatigue lately and that's when my uric acid kicks in which is very young of me. Meaning too, that I am starting to eat rather properly than improperly, I hope I don't get judge for this, but it's just something that's been really hurting my body lately and with my heart, since my chest is beginning to tighten, but that's gotten better. I've been going through a lot lately, and it's not getting better, but it is better since the last update. I'm free of my depression (Thank GOD!) and finally being able to reconcile with my cousins and as well as spending more family time. Yes, I still have my insecurities, and yes I'm being aware of my body and health as they were degrading a bit.

Does this mean the story is over? No. I don't know when I'll begin working on it again, maybe when I actually get motivated (which you can help!) in order to peruse a more developing story. I'm also working on another story reflecting upon my life and with the ups and downs with the last few years of my life, but not related to this, if I get it finished, I would really like it to be published outside to the world. But little do I know that will happen. I will get back to it soon, and I've just been enduring a lot, and I would like to finish off on Happy First Day of School, Happy Halloween, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas Eve, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Years, Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Birthday! See you soon.

I also might begin to post a more celebrity like story on fanfiction, but not on dance central however, so stay tuned in for that...well if you're into others throwing shade and gossip!

-DD123


End file.
